


The Beguiled

by AdultOrphan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: F/M, Stalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdultOrphan/pseuds/AdultOrphan
Summary: Sansa has a secret admirer, and it seems like this is not such a good thing.Modern AU set in King's LandingWho knows where this is going, since I have never done modern.





	1. Small Tokens of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SassyEggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyEggs/gifts).



> Silly me, I started this gift fiction and then stepped out without saving it to do an hour of yard work before I showered. Well, my idiot computer took it upon itself to do a software update and restart itself. Lesson for today, SAVE YOUR WORK OFTEN.
> 
> This is my first modern fiction, and possibly my last when Sandor and Sansa start sounding like Dick and Jane.
> 
> Today is SassyEggs' birthday. We literally posted our very first Sansan fanfictions on the same day, moments apart from each others's works. If you have not read her 'Bare', give it a read. She has become a wonderful source for touching, smart, compelling and original ideas, and has made our Sansan world a richer place.
> 
> HAPPY NAME DAY SASSYEGGS (I posted one minute before midnight your time. The system took a few minutes to update and dated for the next day. I blame the computer for eating my first draft, but this one is better.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystery gifts arrive from an admirer.

Sansa and Arya spend their weekends together religiously. Arya is in her second year at King's Landing University, majoring in theater. Sansa is in her first year of full-time work after graduating. They are a thousand miles away from their family home up north in Winterfell. After years of fighting like cats and dogs, the Stark wolves came together over their hatred of Sansa's first and last college boyfriend, Joffrey Baratheon. Arya had just happen to be at Sansa's townhouse visiting their dogs, since her dorm didn't allow pets. The idiot bastard stopped by, drunk or high, or drunk and high. He pushed Arya into a wall when she told him that Sansa wasn't home. He had tried to get past her, but Arya screamed at him; telling him where to go, and how to get there. When Joffrey tried to strike Arya in the face, her huskie Nymeria lunged at him and bit his arm. Lady was too busy with a rawhide bone in the kitchen at the time, and missed the entire altercation.

After that Sansa was done with the Prince Charming want-to-be, and he was done with her. Arya stayed closer to Sansa, feeling she needed to protect her big, stupid sister. She left the dorm system and moved into Sansa's spare room. On Saturday mornings they walk their matching huskies through the wooded path in the old godswood in King's Landing. It is the only place near them where the dogs can run off their leashes, since the area is completely fenced in and is dog friendly.

The late summer is unseasonably cool. As the wind blows through Sansa's hair, she is reminded of home and the cool summers. Lady has stopped and is staring up at a tree whimpering. "I think Lady sees a squirrel."

"I think she sees sausages. She likes food more then squirrels. Fat, lazy thing."

"She's not fat, she's fluffy."

"Is that the PC word for fat?"

"Arya, stop. You'll hurt her feelings. Lady, to me." Lady does not move from her quarry.

"I'm telling you it's food that she's cornered." Just as Sansa is about to stand up for fur baby, she sees the object of Lady's affection. Some joker hung Lady's favorite brand of dog biscuit from the tree by a royal blue ribbon. "I told you so. Fluffy. HAH!"

Sansa unties the treat from the tree and begins to remove the ribbon, when she squeals and drops it. Quicker than Lady usually moves, she snatches up the biscuit. Sansa descends on her, but all she can save is the blue ribbon. A vet visit avoided.

"Great job butterfingers."

"My name was on the back of the biscuit, that's why I dropped it."

"Who would put your name on a dog biscuit? Do you have a boyfriend you're keeping from me."

"I gave up dating last year."

"Someone knows you walk this way. Let's get home and take a different route."

They take several new twists and turns home, and when they get there they are greeted by a single long stemmed winter blue rose, tied to one of the magazine hooks of their mailbox. It is attached with the same blue ribbon. Sansa and Arya look at each other. Arya grabs it. "There's no note on it, Sans. We should get in the house." In her haste to open the door, Sansa drops the keys. As she fumbles to pick them up, Arya gets the door open. Of course Lady bounds past them to get to her food dish. Maybe the first answer to a problem is to admit there is a problem. No more table foods for Lady. However, had her Lady not had a biscuit addiction, they wouldn't even have known of the first 'gift'.

"Well, we are NOT going out to our usual brunch spot Sans. Order pizza. You can get veggies on half, but no bell pepper. It contaminates the whole pizza."

"FINE! Any other orders baby sister."

"No feeding Lady from the table. She's a bad influence on Nym. She gives me the side eye when I won't do the same."

Sansa has no retort, she just called in her usual pizza order, but asked them to hold the bell peppers. They do have an overpowering flavor, but for her that is a good thing. She adds mushroom to her half. Arya can just deal with it.

They both have time to shower before the pizza comes. When the doorbell rings Sansa greets her familiar delivery man, with exact cash and tip in hand, and a smile on her face.

"Thank you. It smells good, and we're starving." He hands her the pizza, but fends off the payment.

"Tax and tip already paid, Miss."

"Who paid?" She looks back at Arya. The driver grabs the receipt from her box.

"It was called in. A gift card for one hundred dollars was used. You still have seventy-five dollars left on your account." He points to the credit balance on the receipt, and the 'signature waived-gift card' on the signature line, then he puts the receipt back on the box.

"Thank you." Sansa offers as, the driver he turns to leave and get back to his car. Sansa watches for anything out of the ordinary. Nothing looks out of place. An impatient and hungry Arya snatches the pizza from her arms, and Sansa locks the doors, double checks the locks, and then closes all the curtains. Arya drops the pizza on the coffee table and grabs the paper plates and lemonade from the kitchen.

The original plan was to catch up on season two of Outlander, but they are both too distracted to give Jamie Frazer the full attention he deserves. So they turn on the local news to see if anyone else is experiencing random acts of kindness. It is just the regular random acts of violence for the capital city on the news, a smash and grab robbery in a bakery in Flea Bottom, the anchor dubs it the 'Bread Riot'; a frat party gone wrong, ten kids with alcohol poisoning from homemade moonshine; poaching in the Kingswoods.

They then go over options of people they know in the capital. Joffrey? No-Margaery has him tied around her little finger. Plus, the most he ever gave Sansa when they dated was a few dinners and movies. Not a single tangible gift to give back or break when they were over. Someone at her job? She works mostly with woman, and a few men who have no interest in woman romantically. Someone she was in classes with the year before? No, they could have made a move while she was around and available to mingle. Not likely that. They ran out of good options.

"Sans, maybe we should tell dad."

"No, he tried to move us back home after Joffrey attacked you, remember."

"Jon then."

"Fine, you call him. He likes you better."

"Everyone likes me better, except mom and Lady. If I gave Lady a slice of pizza, she'd like me better too." Sansa gives Lady an appraising look and realizes Arya speaks truly.

Arya calls Jon, but it goes to voicemail. She then texts him '911 call us'. Thirty seconds later his name and the somber smile of his saved profile picture shows up on her phone. Ayra swipes to a, "What's up ladies?"

"Sansa has a stalker."

"No I don't Jon. Someone has just left three separate gifts for me today." Arya takes over and explains the series of interconnect events. Jon sides with Arya's stalker assessment, since Sansa has not been involved with anyone, not even on a first date.

"Sansa, pull your phone out." She does as she is instructed. "Download the app I'm about to text you the link for. Delete any pictures you don't want me to see," She bites her lower lip trying to remember if anything embarrassing is on her phone. She quickly scans through and deletes three pictures. Before she bought her summer bikini, she snapped a selfie of a few to judge them critically. Then she downloads the app. Her phone is now controlled by Jon. Arya and she watch as pages on her phone flip by. Apps open and close and flash by. "Let me make a couple of calls and get back to you shortly."

Half an hour later there is a heavy knock on her door. They both jump and Sansa fumbles to call Jon on her phone, but she still cannot control said phone. Arya picks up her phone to text Jon, but his text comes through first. 'Answer the door!'

Arya runs to the door with Nym at her heels. She opens the door to the two largest people she has ever faced, and a large vicious dog. Her brave dog Nymeria, named after the famous warrior queen, tucks tail and runs behind the couch. Sansa's chunky Lady abandons the quest for pizza and leaves her begging visual at the coffee table to back up Ayra at the door.

Reading from a computer print out, "Special Agent Jon Snow of the Castle Black division of the Night's Watch has requested our assistance," the blond giant says.

"Please, come in." Arya moves aside to allow the Robo Cops and Cujo in. Nymeria abandons the protection of the couch and retreats to the kitchen. Lady stands in front of Arya and Cujo sits at attention as soon as they come to a stop.

To each of the young ladies, "Miss Stark and Miss Stark, I am Detective Brienne Tarth of the City Watch Police Department, this is Special Agent Sandor Clegane of our K-9 and elite Kingsguard SWAT divisions, and his partner Stranger." This dog and Lady are staring at each other to see who will back down first. Lady may be 'fluffy', but she is brave against this larger dog, that is made of pure muscle and potential energy.

Sansa stands and grabs her phone, as a link to her brother for security, and she grabs Arya's hand. "Is all this really necessary over a few errant gifts?

The silent giant finally spoke, "Yes. Where are the items?"

"Well, sir, there is really only the flower and ribbons. Lady ate the dog biscuit with my name on in before I could stop her." Did he just growl at her? "I did save the blue ribbon before she could eat it. The pizza was paid for over the phone by the stalker. We didn't even know it, until it was delivered. The receipt is with the other items. She looks to Arya to support her version of events. Sansa could not see his eyes behind the mirrored, wrap around sunglasses, but she could tell he is judging her critically, and she was failing in his estimation.

"Where?"

"There, on the TV stand." She points it out. He pulls a plastic bag from one of his many pockets, and grabs the first ribbon by inverting the bag. He holds it to Strangers nose. The beast takes a whiff and moves closer to Lady and bows, which indicates she is the source of the scent on the ribbon.

"I take it this is the ribbon she got hold of," rumbles out of his chest, which is more pure muscle and potential energy, and a healthy mix of judgment.

"Yes, she had food issues. She sees food, she eats it." He rights the bag and puts the bagged ribbon in a different pocket. She is surprised that his pants have room for anything the way they hug his form.

"It that so? May I?" indicating to the leftover pizza. He removes one glove and grabs the meatiest portion. "Lady did you say?

"Yes."

"Lady. Stay.- Stranger to me. Sit." The dog moves from Lady and guards the area by the pizza. The large officer approaches Lady and removes his glasses. She sniffs for the pizza. "No. Stay." She grumbles, but stays. He holds the slice in front of her. "Leave it." She does so without grumbling this time. He puts the pizza to her muzzle. She eyes it, but stays. "Good girl." He rubs the dog behind the ear. He offers her the choice of the pizza, or his empty hand for another head rub. She chooses the empty hand for another head rub, by ducking her head under it and nudging it. Sansa looks at her Lady in disbelief. Lady always chooses food. "Her weight problem is a discipline problem. A discipline problem is an owner problem. We need her to not eat the evidence." He turns a laser focus on Sansa and his intense gray gaze causes her breath to catch. She just realizes that he has skin graph scars on his face from the left side of his forehead to the left cheek, just above his heavy five o'clock shadow, even though it is just two thirty in the afternoon. His eyes turn just a little bit colder towards her.

He snatches the cell phone from her. And hits the new app then enters a code. He is now facetiming with Agent Snow. "Clegane, what do you think."

"It looks like what you thought it was, the Nightingale case."

"Fuck. Are they there with you?" He turns the phone around to face Snow's sisters. "Can you step out on the porch?"

Sansa and Arya start talking at the same time. He turns the phone back to himself, "Aye. Brienne deal with these chirping birds." He takes another bag from his pocket and grabs the blue rose and ribbon from the TV stand. "Stranger come." Not only does Stranger follow him, but Lady joins them.

Sansa calls to Lady, but she trots along like she didn't even hear her. And now Clegane, Stranger and Lady are on the other side of the door.

"Detective Brienne what is going on?" Sansa ask.

"Yah, what is the Nightingale case?" Arya adds.

"Please, may we sit, I've been on my feet all day."

"Sorry, please sit. May we get you something to drink?" Sansa falling back on her courtesies as her zone of safety.

"No, just have a seat and I'll tell you why we came." Sansa and Arya sit on the couch, still no sign of Nymeria returning from the kitchen. Detective Brienne sits in an arm chair. "The items you reported to your brother are similar to a case that was pretty famous in these parts twenty years ago. The man who originally sent them was nicknamed The Nightingale."

"Is it him this time?"

"No, he has been in prison for the last eighteen years."

Arya chimes in, "Eighteen years is a long time. What was he convicted of?"

"I just want to stress that he is still in prison and his contact with the outside world is limited and monitored. Baelish cannot move his bowels without it being noted."

"Arya, do you remember that name. Baelish?"

"It sounds familiar. Maybe from the news, but I was a baby and you would have been what, three or four. You still have not told us what he did Detective?

"He singled out a series of woman to send gifts and lavish attention upon. He had a preference for redheads and the gifts became more elaborate and intimate. He would then work his way into their lives. Once they wanted out of the relationship, he would turn on them. He-" Clegane burst back into the door, with both the dogs on his heels.

"Lady found another food gift. I got to it before she could eat it. Stranger tracked the scent from the ribbon to the corner. They must have parked around the corner. There is a traffic camera there. I requested the video from all the area intersections. They are making it a priority. One of us need to go back to the station to oversee the operation."

"I'll go back," Brienne volunteers.

"Snow wants someone with his sisters at all times. I thought I could leave Stranger with you and I would watch the videos."

"He only listens to you, and he will give you an early warning if something is amiss."

Sansa and Arya look back and forth between the two as they talk back and forth at each other. It is like they are not even there.

Arya interjects, "Why does Jon want one of you baby sitting us."

"Tarth, I was gone almost half an hour, what did you do form a knitting circle?"

"Clegane, I was easing into it."

"I don't have the patience for this shite. Ladies we suspect a copycat from a famous case. You are the second redhead to get this attention this summer."

"So is someone also staying with the other lady?" They two officers look at each other.

Brienne chimes in, "No, we aren't. The other lady was - she didn't make it." Sansa and Arya look at each other.

"What are you saying, she's dead?" Sansa asks in shock.

"Yes." Brienne laments. "She was strangled with blue ribbon." Nymeria finally returns from her kitchen hiding place. She senses Arya needs her.


	2. The Investigation Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case goes high tech.

Sandor takes Stranger, sans Lady, for a walk around the parameter of the house to look for any other 'gifts', security weaknesses and any signs of tampering activity. Satisfied that the parameter is clear, he returns to the house and checks every room, locking every window. He and Brienne continue to 'discuss', in the relative privacy of the kitchen, who will stay with the Stark ladies. Sandor loses by virtue of Stranger needing to stay behind to guard. Sandor is in truth the only one who can work properly with his partner. The partners practically read each other's minds. Fuck, they do actually read each other's minds.

After making a note on each bag to document the content's chain of custody, Sandor hands the bagged evidence over to Brienne. She will drop them off at the local Citadel Crime Lab, before organizing the review of hours of surveillance videos Sandor asked to be downloaded. He leaves Stranger in the house while he goes to his unmarked car to retrieve some items to set up, until someone can relieve him.

He returns loaded with several bags, including a military style backpack and duffle bag. "I need an area to set up in."

"Oh. Arya and I can move into one room. How long will you be here?"

"Until someone relieves me. I could be here overnight."

"Then you better take my bed- I mean my room. It faces the street and has the larger bed, and it's own bathroom. I'll grab some things and move to the other room with Arya." He takes the stairs two at a time, despite being heavily loaded down. Sansa struggles to keep up. He pushes the door all the way open with his foot, and sets his bags down on the floor next to the unmade bed.

"I'll get some fresh sheets."

"Don't bother, I doubt if I'll sleep." She quickly straightens out the rumpled sheets and frilly bedspread. She can see he is judging her again.

"I can swap this out for a gray blanket." He nods his approval and she removes the frilly white eyelet bedspread. She runs to the closet to grab the blanket. She also grabs her almost never used gym bag, so she can gather things she will need for the exile from her bedroom.

As she packs her things, she glance over at him as he unpacks his bags. When he looks back at her, she goes back to focusing on packing. She moves over to her bed to grab a small doll, hidden under her pillow and quickly tucks it away. She goes to her dresser to grab a few changes of socks, underwear, tee shirts and sweats. She takes a quick look around and heads to the bathroom. She hides anything that looks embarrassing and takes what she might need. She walks out of the bathroom, she sees a telescope set up in her window. She walks out of her room and Lady walks in and lays at the officers feet. Sansa just shakes her head at the traitor. He didn't even feed her to win her affection.

Sansa deposits her stuff out of the way in Arya's room. Since the officer is planning on staying awake most of the night, she heads back downstairs to make coffee. Nymeria and Arya follow her to the kitchen.

"Is he staying overnight?"

"Yes, it seems so."

"So, this is bad."

"This is bad. Call Jon again."

"I did when you went upstairs. He said he is headed here with his partner and stay within earshot of Clegane and follow all his instructions and don't question his authority."

"Jon's headed - here?" Arya's lip quivers and she nods her head 'yes'.

"It's really bad Sans. I was going to Google this Baelish, and he told me not to."

"My computer's upstairs in my room with the officer. Where's your computer?"

"In my room."

"We need to know what's going on. We cannot be the only ones in the dark. Let's go look up Baelish and the Nightingale case."

They quietly go upstairs and into Arya's room. Stranger follows them into the room and they close themselves in. After several failed attempts at getting onto the Internet, there is a light knock at the bedroom door. Arya opens it a crack. Stranger steps between her legs and uses his head to wedge it more and exits to sit at Sandor's side in the hallway. "I need all your computers, tabs, pads, cell phone, MP3s, game players, health watches and anything else that links to the Internet or a computer."

"Why?" Arya bites out. He looks a bit annoyed at having to explain himself further.

"To see if anyone is tracking you through spyware, GPS tracking software or apps. Put them all on the coffee table and I'll met you there after I shower. I need to clear my head to start my day over. Oh, and I saw you made several attempts to access your wifi. I changed your password."

Sansa steps forward, face flushed with the embarrassment of being caught. "We just wanted to know who Baelish is, sir.

"Not a sir. Captain Clegane, Captain, Clegane, even Sandor. Not sir. I am not my father, nor anyone's father."

"Yes, Captain. We will have everything waiting for you. I'm going to make large pot of coffee, in case you want some."

"Thanks." He turns and leaves.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sandor come down the stairs freshly showered. He is now wearing his gym clothes, which he keeps in his car, on the off chance he ever gets the chance to go to the gym. He brings two computes with him, Sansa's notebook, and a second heavy duty notebook, and a black bag with KG/K9 stitched on it. Sandor sees that there are now two large dog beds in the room. The two huskies are laying in one and Stranger is sitting in the other. They are all making themselves as comfortable as they can. Sandor is strapping in for a long, watchful night.

He lays the computers down on the coffee table, that has been cleared of the pizza. It is replaced with a tray set up with coffee and all the fixings. He heads to the kitchen and looks out the back door window. He unbolts and opens the door and calls Stranger to go to the enclosed backyard and handle his business. The other two dogs also bolt out the door. He takes Stranger's food canister out of the K9 bag, takes off the lid and sits the bowl down on the kitchen floor. He pulls the water dish out, gets some fresh water from the kitchen sink and sits it down next to the food dish. He checks on the dogs. One of the huskies is already standing by door waiting to come back in. Stranger marks a few more bushes in the yard and head toward the door. The other huskie, Lady he realizes, follows him in. Stranger goes straight to his food dish and Sandor locks the door and returns to the living room.

Arya gets up to feed Lady and Nym, having seen the officer feed his dog, and to keep Lady from stealing the police dog's food.

Sandor goes back to work on the computers. He boots up all the electronics and one by one tethers them to his laptop. He sets them either on the left or the right. The ones on the right he plugs in again and downloads their content to his computer. He turns to Arya after she returns, "I assume these are yours," pointing to the ones on the left.

"Yes."

"These are clear. You can take them back. You will not be able to link to Internet with any of them until further notice."

"But why?"

"Standard procedure," he says while looking at his computer. He turns to Sansa, "Is this your personal or work computer?"

"Both."

"Let me try this again. Who owns it?"

"Ohhh. Me, but I bring it to work everyday."

"Who else had access to your computer, besides your sister."

"No one really. I did have to leave it with the IT department to have my work intranet configured, but that was like - six months ago."

"Anything since then? She shakes her head 'no'. "Someone loaded spyware on your computer. When you synced your phone with your computer, it added a hidden app that followed your phone activity and sends back your physical location with GPS tracking. So they knew your schedule and locations and routes. Knew which pizza shop you use."

"Are they still tracking me?"

"Not at the moment. My software makes it appear your battery died. I have someone coming by to pick it and your computer up, and drop off some supplies. They may have a new K9 team relieve me later. I think Trant is on duty overnight."

"Oh, that's too bad. Lady seems to like you more than food, and she like food more than me." At the mention of her name Lady returns from the kitchen and squeezes past Sansa to place her chin on Sandor's leg for a head rub, which he obliges. Sansa pats her on her rump, and she does not even acknowledge her owner. She goes back to her bed, when the officer says 'To bed'. Sansa wonders how he does that. She gets distracted from that train of thought when his phone rings.

"Clegane."-"Ok, fifteen minutes. Thanks." He turns back to the Sansa, "Do you know the names of the staff in your IT department?"

"Not really, most of them go by nick names."

"Anything you remember will give us a headstart, while we wait for the judge to sign the subpoenas and search warrants."

"Well, I have emailed with a Lommy."

"What the fuck's a Lommy?" He sees her face go bright red, but he is too tired to edit his every throw-away comments.

"I've never meet him. There's also HotPie, Walder, and there is someone who uses BASTOB." He is typing into his computer as she talks.

"Bas-tob? It must be short for something. We'll get you a basic throwaway phone. You'll be able to make emergency calls and dial out, if you know the number, no wifi connection and no GPS capabilities. Your number will not show up on caller ID." He gets a text and texts back, then goes to the door to wait. He pulls a gun from a gun belt that cannot seen under his sweatpants. Sansa scoots over on the couch and hugs Arya. Sandor removes the safety and looks out the window. "Stranger heel." Stranger and Lady join him at the door. He waits until there is a knock and unbolts the door and allows a man in wearing a black hoodie and carrying a pizza warming bag and paper grocery bags. Sandor bolts the door again. "Stranger bed." The dog goes back to lay down, but Lady stays with them.

Sandor asks, "Did you get everything?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Put it in the kitchen." Turning to the Sansa and Arya, "Can we use your fridge."

Sansa jump up, "Yes. I'll help." The three of them head for the kitchen. Then Arya decides to tag along. "Commander Lannister said he is coming in tonight. He will be here in a few hours to relieve you."

"Great." They unpack all the bags. The pizza warmer actually has a sizzling steak and baked potato. The shopping bags have sports drinks, bottled water, dog food, phones, snacks, a police uniform.

Arya asks the new person, "Are you a copper too."

"Copper?"

Sandor chimes in, "Copper, cop. Police used to wear copper helms way before our time. Gendry Waters is a rookie 'copper', Miss Stark." Sandor smirks at the way Arya Stark and Gendry Waters keep looking at each other, then look away when caught. "You can grab the computer and phone on the coffee table. Get them to Brienne. She has a computer geek chained up in the basement at the station."

"Is that legal?"

"He's paid well. You know he's not actually chained up, Gendry." Sandor it too weary for this conversation. "Get the computer and phone. You have already been here to long for a delivery man." They march to the living room. He wraps the computer in one of the shopping bags, and slides into the pizza bag. He pulls an evidence bag from his pocket to drop the cell in, and adds it to the pizza bag. Arya and Sansa stay behind in the kitchen to have a sisterly conversation. They emerge as Gendry is headed to the door.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Stark, Miss Stark. Though, sorry for the circumstances."

"Arya. My name is Arya. Thanks for helping up, Sir."

"Gendry."

"Thank you Gendry."

"I better get going."

"Yes, do that. Tell Brienne to text me with updates once she has these." Sandor unbolts the door and ushers Gendry out as the rookie shoots one last look at Arya. Sandor shuts the door in his face. His dinner is getting cold. He sits down to eat. The Stark ladies follow him.

Sansa grabs a plate, silverware and a cup for him. They sit down at the table with him. Then there is a head in his lap. He know it is Lady without even looking.

They pepper him with questions as he eats. Oddly enough Sansa asks about Gendry, and Arya asks about him. Since the smaller one seemed instantly struck by the rookie, he has already deduced that Sansa is asking for Arya. He is not sure why Arya is asking about him. Mayhaps because he has intruded into their house and into their lives. He shares what little he knows of Gendry and even less of himself. Once he is through eating, he gets up to put his dishes in the sink, but Sansa grabs them from his hand and shoos him into the living to do the more important work. Once she rejoins them there, the only seat left is on the couch next to him, as Arya took the chair.

"While I am still here, I have a few questions I can ask you."

"Certainly."

"The names of your boyfriends or significant others for the last five years."

"That's easy enough, Joffrey Baratheon."

"And-"

"Just him. He was so horrible, that I gave up dating."

"We are familiar with him." He types it into his computer. "We don't know for sure when and how the virus was placed on your computer, or if it ties to this copy cat case, so I need to ask some wide reaching and personal questions. Did you get any other unusual or expensive gifts in the last year from anyone not in your family? Any unsigned cards or letters?"

"No."

"Anyone at work paying you special attention for no reason."

"Not really."

"Not really or no?"

"No."

"Anything personal missing, jewelry, your favorite sweater, hair brush."

"Nope."

"Well, we have several more hours together. Go on about your normal business and just throw out anything that comes to mind; anything that stands out."

"Ok. Arya and I were going to watch Outlander before this all happened."

"Pretend I'm not here." She grabs the remote and starts the On Demand play for the first episode of season two. She grabs a blanket from the back of the couch and tries to make herself feel at home, in her home. Ten minutes in he has stopped typing and texting and starts watching the show. He is completely lost as to what he is watching. Fuck him sideways it's a period costume show.

"Captain, do you watch this show?"

"I've never even heard of it. It's set in Bravos?"

"Only partially, but they call it France. Mostly it takes place in the highlands of a fictional place called Scotland, but it's really filmed in the Westerlands."

"My family is from the Westerlands. I left when I was twelve." Sansa stops the show and exits.

"In that case let's start with season one, episode one. Your countryside is beautiful."

"I'm sure you and your sister would rather not have to suffer through rewatching on my account."

"Season one is worth rewatching. Isn't it Arya?"

"By the old gods, and the new, yes."

"See, and you will enjoy it too. There's lots of sword play." Sandor and Arya look at each other. He successfully holds in a laugh, but the girl howls until she cannot breathe. The two huskies even begin to howl. Stranger just ignores the noise, because laughter is the opposite of danger.

"What did I say that was so funny?"

"I'll explain it later Sans. Start the first episode."

They sit there watching Outlander, with the Captain periodically typing into his computer. Sansa kicks herself. How did she forget about the sex scenes in the first episode? It's like watching with a parent. Sansa is bright red through chunks of the show. By the fourth episode Sansa has dosed off, and an unfortunate shift on her part has caused her to fall over, with her head in the Captain's lap. He thinks he is lucky that she is facing out, and not in towards him, towards his groin. Who is he kidding, at his size, wherever she lands in his lap is his groin. The other one, Arya, just looks on in shocked awe. He does the universal palms up, shoulder shrug. His right hands lands on Sansa's upper arm. He shakes her to wake her. Nothing. No, worse than nothing. She starts to snuggle into his lap. Her sister springs to the rescue and kneels in her sister's face. "Sansa wake up. You have invaded the captains personal space." Looking up at the Captain, "She hates when personal space is invaded. She not touchy-feely at all. Sans, sit up." Arya starts to pull her away from his lap and Sansa starts to turn away from her. Arya realizes she is only making things worse. "Can you carry her to bed. She is a very sound sleeper. We have a big loud family and lots of dogs, so she can sleep through a bomb."

He examines the angles he is working with and their proximity to his nether region. He sides both arms under her and hoists her torso up to a sitting position, then he steps away from the couch as she again slides over to his vacated seat. He thinks she is fine sleeping there, but the other girl wants to sleep upstairs. He does prefers them both in the same place.

"Go on to bed. I'll let the dogs out once more and carry her up. Did she take anything to help her sleep?"

"Nope, she sleeps like the dead. Sometimes she even talks in her sleep. Mostly about lemon cakes and Florian the Fool."

"That cunt. Sorry it's late my filter is gone."

"How much danger are we in?"

He looks over at the sleeping beauty, "No one will hurt either of you while I'm here, or I'll kill them, and feed them to Lady. We'll be up shortly." Arya heads upstairs to put on some sweats to sleep in. Sandor heads to the back door and unbolts and opens it for the dogs. After a few minutes they all file back in. He locks the door and looks out all the first floor windows for anything out of place. He returns to looks down on the poor Stark girl. He is glad she does not know what he knows about this case. She would not be sleeping so soundly.

He slides his arms under her knees and back, and hoist her dead weight up, not ungently. He carries her dead to the world form up the stairs, the dogs trailing him without orders. He walks her into her sisters bedroom and lays her in the bed. "Keep you door ajar. Stranger will make rounds throughout the night. Otherwise, he will wake you to get in. How is she still asleep?"

"We've never figured it out. Our brother Bran is like this too."

"I'll be up for a while reading. If you need anything come get me."

Sandor goes back to the older Stark girl's room and removes his shirt and pants to get comfortable. He puts on gym shorts, in case he needs to spring into action. He goes back down to get his notebook, then settles down into the sweet smelling sheets. He quickly reviews his emails and texts, sends on his updated notes and takes a last look over the Nightingale case file and attached pictures. This will not happen here, he is the line in the sand. His door nudges further open. It is Lady, probably looking for her usual place for the night. She joins him in bed and he moves over to make room for her. Despite having almost half the bed, Lady practically buries herself under him, in an effort to get closer. Before he knows it, he falls asleep and is only semi-aware of Stranger coming through the room and Lady shifting positions.

In the pre-dawn morning, Lady is even more snuggled up on him. He gets up to take a piss. When he returns to the bed, it is Sansa Stark that is there, not Lady. What the fuck!


	3. The Bear and the Maiden Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's been sleeping in my bed, and she's too soft. Sandor and Sansa catch each other in compromising positions, repeatedly.

Sandor looks at the girl who snuck in bed with him as he slept. He can't even close the bedroom doors and guard her properly. He decides to shower and start his day. He will give her the chance to wake up and go back to the other room on her own, before he has to embarrass her. If she is still there when he is finished, then he will move her to the other room. He takes all his clothes and underwear back in with him. Lady follows him in. He is used to this kind of intrusion from living with Stranger. The Starks do have good water pressure. He is fully awake and alert once he is stepping out of the shower. Then he hears a screech of 'NO' from the bedroom, and he just has time to grab the towel to cover his front as he bounds out the door with Lady in tow.

"What is it girl?"

"I'm okay." Then the door slams open with Arya, Stranger and the other huskie in the doorway.

"Why is my sister in your bed, and why am I looking at your naked ass?" He wraps the towel fully around his waist, without dropping it from his groin.

"I woke up and there she was. I got up, instead of moving her. I was going to dress in the bathroom, then I heard her shout.

"Sans why did you crawl in bed with Captain Clegane?" 

"It wasn't on purpose. I think I went to the bathroom, then I must have gotten back into my bed out of habit."

"Miss Stark, do you have a habit of sleepwalking?"

Both girls deny that Sansa sleepwalks.

He continues questioning,"Why did you yell 'no'? Was it a memory, or was it a bad dream?"

She looks down at his towel. "I don't remember. We'll leave so you can dress." They all exit the room including Lady. He looks at them as they leave, and catches Sansa looking back at him as she closes the bedroom door. He is not sure what to make of that less than maidenly look.

He quickly dresses before anything else can happen. He brings his electronics downstairs and calls Stranger, which he has learned will bring Lady, who will be followed by the other huskie. He looks out the back door to see that it is still secure and ushers the dogs out. He gets an unwelcomed muzzle in the crotch from Lady. This dog is a little to comfortable with him. He pushes her out the door and closes it behind her. He gets all three dogs fresh water. Once he sees that all three have done their business, he calls Stranger in and the other two follow him in. He locks the door securely.

The dogs settle on the beds and he settles in the middle of the couch to check his texts and emails, and to see when his replacement will show up. He has a text from Brienne with disturbing news. The blue ribbon used is from the same brand, lot, and spool as the last Nightingale case. She adds that the cut from one of the ribbons in the old file microscopically matches one in the Stark case. The Commander is staying at Command Central to coordinate the additional resources coming in. Special Agent Snow will take over for Sandor with the Starks girls, after he arrives and is updated at Command Central. Well, that explains why his relief has not showed up. It also elevates this case from local to federal.

He goes through new documents in the case file, the photos of the old and new ribbons matching up like puzzle pieces, signed search warrants and subpoenas for records, video from one of the officers walking and giving running commentary on the usual path the girls take on Saturday mornings per the GPS tracker, interviews with establishments capture by the spyware that Sansa Stark frequented, a list of the ones that still have to be visited because they were closed.

Sandor texts Brienne and asks for some additional supplies, since he cannot leave and delivery is not safe. Someone could intercept a commercial delivery person and take their place. They need groceries and he needs more clothing, if no one shows up to relieve him. He does not want to sit around in the extra uniform they brought him yesterday. He has some clean clothes in his police locker. She texted him back that she will send Gendry over shortly. The rookie just came back on duty. Great, Sandor's only been on duty for twenty-four hours. Granted, six of them he spent sleeping. How many of those was the girl in bed with him?

He can hear both showers upstairs running. He knows the girls will be coming down soon. He uses the time to call Snow to give him an update on how the night went.

"Snow, it's Clegane. When do you arrive?"

"Tomorrow, late."

"The fuck. You said you where headed here yesterday."

"I was. I took a couple of detours. I had to stop and seem my Aunt and Uncle to tell them what's going on. My Aunt Cat, Sansa and Arya's mother, gave me some background on Baelish that was not in the Mockingbird file."

"Mockingbird, you mean Nightingale?"

"Yes and No. I will have to explain when I get there."

"Fine, but why aren't you arriving today?"

"I have to stop at the Vale to talk to Sansa's aunt."

"You'd better hurry Snow. Your cousins have me watching an Outlander marathon, and I woke up with Sansa in bed with me."

"What!"

"I know. My heart almost stopped. Her dog went to bed with me last night. Sansa was there this morning."

"That's odd. Lady only likes food, her sister and Sansa and Arya. She's a snob, she doesn't even give my dog a second thought and he's her brother." 

"Ask her parents if she sleepwalks. She and her sister claim she doesn't. Stress could be bringing out some latent tendencies. Maybe she did it as a child."

"I don't need to. We were raised as brother and sister, when my parents died during the Rebellion. She never sleep walked, or had night terrors. She does sleep talked."

"I'm just trying to control the uncontrollable. I can't have her walking around unaware, while I or my replacement are sleep. What if she walks out of the house. I'm going to request motion sensors and cameras around the outside of the house and alarms on all the doors and windows, and I'm not giving sleeping beauty the pass code. If this little bird is going fly away out of this cage, she will have to get past me."

"I'll let you get started on that. I am at the Winterfell Airport waiting on my flight. Keep me updated. I did see in your notes that you think Sansa is a virgin. I am afraid to ask how that made it in your notes."

"Whoever, is targeting her knows more about her than we do, and they know it from tapping into her phone and computer and from watching her. Now I am watching her. She tried to entice me to watch Outlander with them by telling me there is sword play, but when the little one burst into laughter, Sansa had no idea what was wrong. Plus, she blushes everytime the lead characters looked like they were going to kiss, and that happened often."

"Outlander? Huh. My girlfriend watches that."

"I'd better go. I hear movement upstairs. Let me know what happens in the Vale."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His cell phone goes off and Sandor replies to the text. He goes to the door to unlock it, but his gun is at the ready behind his back. He lets Gendry in and bolts the door. Arya immediately springs into action to help the rookie with the bags. Sandor is looking at the two of them interact, when he realizes he is being sized up himself. He can see in his periphery vision that Sansa is staring at him. He shifts his focus to her and is surprised that she does not avert her eyes, but she does offer him a faint blush. He is still trying to figure this girl out.

"May I help you with something Miss Stark?"

"Um, no. Well, I was going to do laundry. Sunday is our regular laundry day. Is it okay if I grab your things?"

"Gendry should have grabbed some fresh clothes for me. So I won't trouble you."

"But I'm washing anyway. I will just grab them and the sheets. I saw some of your clothes in the bathroom."

"Fine. I need to check the pocket. I have supplies in them."

"I can do it."

"Sure. Thanks." She dashes upstairs, happy to be useful. She pulls clean sheets out of her closet and removes his sheets from the bed; using one of the pillow cases to gather the laundry. She remakes the bed, being careful to smooth out the sheet the way her mother had taught her. She grabs his things from her bathroom and adds them. She gets the uniform he was wearing when he arrived from her desk chair and searches all the pockets. She removes bags and ties and handcuffs and his ID/badge. She opens the badge and reads his name Captain Sandor G. Clegane. She sees he is thirty-one years old. She lays his things neatly on top of the gray blanket she folded over the foot of the bed.

She has an internal dialog with herself, 'Isn't that young to be a captain. I wonder how much he works out. He is massive. Why did Arya get to see his naked backside, and not me? I'm surprised he doesn't have any tattoos. Is this tee shirt clean or dirty, I didn't see him wear it?' She gives it a good sniff at the neck and then a second sniff. 'It has definitely been worn, but it smells-like-like-strength. He won't mind if I borrow this. Ayra's crush brought him more. I really shouldn't take it. I'll add it to the laundry bag, after I take one more sniff.'

"What are you doing girl."

'Oh no, how long has he been standing there. Lie!' "Sorry, I was trying to figure out if it is clean or dirty." She sets it down behind her, over the back of her chair.

"Definitely dirty. I was in it all day yesterday under my uniform."

"Um, do you mind fabric softener?"

"Never gave it any thought. Is it perfumed? It could mess with Stranger's tracking ability, if I smell like a rose garden."

"I will use the fresh rain ones Arya prefers." He nods at her and approaches the bed and sets his newly delivered clothes down and picks up his badge and pulls the chain out of a hidden compartment and places it around his neck. "Well, I'll get out of your way."

"Before you leave Miss Stark-"

"Sansa, call me Sansa."

"Sansa. You obviously want your bed back. I can sleep on the couch, if I'm here another night."

"No, I'm fine sharing a bed - with her, Arya. We, Arya and I slept together as kids."

"Yet, this morning you were sharing with me."

"Honestly, I am surprised you didn't wake up. I could have kidnapped you."

"Yah, I must have thought you were Lady. She got in the bed last night."

"Really, she never sleeps with me. I toss and turn and it makes her grumble and leave. That's why we have the dog beds. We couldn't get one for Lady, and not get one for Nym."

"If you aren't used to sleeping with your dog, then how did you not notice a half naked giant in your bed?"

"Beats me. I better start the laundry."

"Gendry is still here. He brought food for breakfast, and I assigned him to scoop the backyard and take the trash out."

"He's a cop, not a housekeeper. We can't ask him to do that."

"He's a rookie, and WE didn't ask. I ordered. Miss Stark, you and your sister can't go out to the alley. I'm as big as the Titan of Bravos. I'm not trying to draw attention to my presence here."

"As you say sir."

"Still not a sir. Since I may be here though tomorrow, and you were just sniffing the armpit of my undershirt, call me Sandor."

"It was the neck. To see if your had worn it, Sandor."

"You should probably go eat before Lady steals your portion."

"True, I'll get out of your way. I think I got everything." He steps closer to her, then leans into her and reaches toward her. He lifts the dropped tee shirt from her desk chair and puts it in the makeshift laundry bag she is holding at her side.

"You forgot that."

"Thanks." He examines her red face and ear tips. He's not sure what to make of her, other than she is still embarrassed to have been caught in bed with him and at sniffing his shirt. She is lying about why, but he is not sure what that is about.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The technical surveillance unit came through in the early afternoon to install security cameras in the main livings areas and exterior. Window and door sensors are installed and motion detectors are set to accommodate the dogs moving around the house. He watches everything go in, so that he knows he can trust it after the system is tested and in use. Sandor is breathing a little easier now. While they are in Sansa's bedroom, he sees that she has folded his laundry and placed it on the bed. As he places the clean clothes in his gym bag, he realizes his uniform undershirt is missing. Maybe it's still in the dryer. Once the installation team is done, he goes downstairs and checks the backyard. He put the dogs out there while the men were working. He can monitor them on his smart phone via the new parameter cameras. 

He checks the dryer and it is empty. The washer door is open, and it is also empty. A puzzle within a mystery. The two Stark ladies are in the second bedroom. Sansa seemed very uncomfortable with the others there. Once the window sensor was installed in that room, she quickly retreated there, taking Arya with her. He heads upstairs to check on his charges.

He hears a 'come in' to his light, two knuckle door knock. He pushes the door open, and leans on the door jam as he surveys the room. "Any supplies you ladies need me to request? If so, make a list. I'll have someone pick them up. They'll bring dinner. Is there anything in particular you want for dinner?" He sees some familiar fabric. Is that his tee shirt tucked behind the girl's back?

"Arya is there anything you want?"

"Chinese."

"Chinese it is. I already know where you ladies order from." Sansa blushes at the reminder that her private life was not so private. "Miss Stark, Sansa, I hate to bother you with this, but apparently my uniform undershirt is missing."

"Oh, I'll look for it. Since we are captives, it couldn't have gone far."

"True. Is that it behind you back?"

"What, where?" Sansa innocently questions. Arya looks behind her sister and sees that Sansa is partially sitting on something. Arya pulls it from under her, and shows her. As she is in mid throwing form, Sansa intercepts the shirt, before it reaches its owner.

"I'll wash it tomorrow. We'll, all have another load by then."

"Sure. Get me the shopping list within the next hour." He turns and leaves to let the dogs in, and feed them, make some phone calls and check the file for updates.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sandor allowed the ladies to talk with their cousin Jon while they waited for dinner to arrive. "Hello, Lady Sansa and Faceless Assassin, how are you holding up."

"I'm fine Jon and so is Lady."

"No she is not, Azor Ahai. I found her in the Caption's bed this morning."

"Arya!"

"But I did, and he was butt naked."

"Arya Horseface, the phrase is 'buck naked'," Sansa adds indignantly. "And he was not naked when he was sleeping."

"Whatever, I saw his ass. I would have expected it to be hairy, but it was surprisingly hair-free." Sandor could do nothing but laugh at this. Then he realizes Sansa should not know what he was wearing, if she was truly unaware of what she did.

"Captain Clegane already told me about that this morning. Sansa, how did you end up in bed with the Captain?"

"I was sleep, I don't know. How do I end up in my bed every night? I just do. When do you arrive, Jon?"

"I have a detour in the Vale, then to KLCG headquarters, then to you."

"Nice to know we made it third on your list," Arya bites out.

"You two are one through three. The stops are all related to the case. I'll explain more when I get there. Arya, keep Sansa out of bed with the Captain."

"I'll try, but she has issues."

"I do not," Sansa interjects.

"But you said that you li-" Sansa gives her the 'shut up' look.

"So when will we see you Jon," Sansa changes the subject.

"Should be late tomorrow."

"Ok. Thanks for coming to help me and for sending Captain Clegane to watch over us." Sansa looking to put a period on this awkward conversation.

"Anything for you guys Lady Sansa. I need to speak to Clegane - in private."

The man himself picks up his cell phone and takes it off speaker. "Clegane here." He listens, his face giving away nothing. "If that is the final decision." He glances at the two Starks staring at him as he listens for what seems like a long time. "Fine. I'll do my part, but I may need to lock my door until then." He is almost smirking now. "I'll do that. See you tomorrow evening." He hangs up the phone.

"What did he say?" Arya inquires.

"Faceless Assassin, Lady Sansa, Azor Ahai?

"We used to play Dungeons and Dragons, the War of the Five Kings addition. What did Jon say?" Arya asks again.

"Stay out of bed with the Lady Sansa, and he has a ghost with him."

"Ghost is Lady and Nymeria's litter mate," Sansa adds blushing and once again pivoting the subject like a seasoned politician.

"Four dogs in one house. Well, at least once Jon gets here, I'll be taking Stranger out with me." Sansa looked at him like he had slapped her. He is not leaving her. She needs him.


	4. Waiting for the Other Shoe to Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the police love to say, 'the investigation continues', and cabin fever sets in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my shortest chapter ever, but it felt like a good place to stop.

The small, mismatched group finds ways to spend their time until someone arrives with their requested supplies and dinner. It is Gendry again who brings them. Sandor knows the boy should be off duty, yet here he is again. He is volunteering for this duty. Sandor sees the way the boy sneaks looks at the younger Stark girl, and he understands why he is here again.

Gendry takes out the household trash and cleans out the backyard without being asked. Since the boy is off duty, Sandor was not even going to ask it of him. Sandor feeds the dogs and Sansa sets the tables for the four of them, after inviting Gendry to stay. They all eat dinner together, and engage in small talk. Sansa tells Gendry that she is surprised he is still on duty. He informs her that he got off at fifteen hundred hours. Sandor translates that to three pm. Arya thanks Gendry for working for them on his personal time, to which he throws out a 'my pleasure.' Sandor rolls his eyes after being on duty for thirty six hours straight, and takes his plate to the sink. Sansa takes her own and Arya's. Gendry brings his, and volunteers to wash the dishes, if Arya dries.

Sandor and Sansa migrate to the living room, since they are now invisible to Arya and Gendry. "So Sandor, what is your favorite food?"

"I like Chinese, but we'll have to eat again in a couple of hours. I really like most of the other foods out of Essos. Luckily every type of food from Essos has lots of great chicken dishes. It's my favorite protein. The rice is good carbs for working out with more intensity."

"Do you workout everyday?"

"The days I don't workout, I train with Stranger."

"I'm sorry you don't have the opportunity to workout or train."

"I usually take Sundays off from training. We sleep in, unless I'm on duty."

"Your significant other must miss you then, since you are trapped here with us until tomorrow."

"Not really." He just looks at her and takes his cell phone out of his pocket. He checks it for messages and turns on his computer.

"Oh. She must be used to you being on duties for long periods." Sansa tries it another way.

"Hum?"

"Your wife or girlfriend."

"Don't have either. I should probably work on that one day. But for now, I have to find your blue ribbon fan first."

"I can help you meet someone. I know a lot of lovely people."

"I somehow doubt we run in the same circles."

"I have a variety of friends. I'm sure one would suit your fancy."

"I'm pretty sure I don't have a fancy."

"You do, you just don't know it yet."

"Well, I don't think I'll be finding my fancy anytime soon." Sansa looks defeated and starts to sulk. Fuck, now he has to deal with a moody victim. "Why don't you put on your 'Outlander' show."

"You didn't seem interested in it this afternoon, when Arya and I watched."

"I was watching while I worked. The girl keeps talking herself into trouble with men from the Crownlands."

"They call it England on the show."

"England? Got it. Now she has to marry the muckled ginger from the highlands of the Westerlands."

"Muckled?" She starts the on demand option to start the episode where they left off.

"Oversided."

"Oh. I guess you would know a lot of words for oversized. How tall are you?"

"Tall enough to duck through most doors, or wish I had."

"I'm taller than everyone in the family except Robb and my father. In heels I look down on most men."

"Then wear flats."

"But I like heels."

"Then find a muckled fellow once we catch this bugger."

"I'll give that some thought." She flashes him her most winning smile. Sandor thinks he has figured out her issue with him. Hero worship. She is literally a maiden in distress, but he is no knight in shinning armor. He is a bit flattered about it. While many of his fellow tactical officers might take advantage of this situation, Sandor is a man with a code.

They finish that episode, and when 'The Wedding' title flashes for the next episode, Sansa is reminded of the content. She feels her face flushing with blood, and hopes Sandor doesn't notice

As they watch the episode, Sandor knows something more than PG-13 is about to happen. He can see the girls ears turn red. He has never seen the likes of this in a TV show, outside of watching the historical drama A Game of Thrones, about the start of the War of the Five Kings. By the end of the episode, he may need a cold shower. No wonder women love this show. It's soft porn with a plot, and there is sword play. He moves his computer to cover his lap and thinks of important dates and facts in history. 'What were the names of the Targaryen dragons?'

He realizes moving his computer has drawn Sansa's attention, for she has frozen the TV screen at the woman perched atop the man with his kilt wrap only around parts of them. When he looks at her, she is looking back at him. "Is there anything else you would rather watch Sandor."

"No go ahead and finish your show. I'm just catching up on work."

Suddenly Gendry and Arya are heading into the living room. "Why is the TV frozen on a half naked Jamie and Claire, Sans?"

"The Captain was doing some work, so I just froze it where it was. I wasn't really paying attention to where," Sansa tries the innocent plea. Sandor thinks she is the worst liar he has ever met.

"Captain, I was going to take the three dogs for a walk. Miss Stark wanted to accompany me."

"I don't want her exposed; and you been off duty for four hours. Don't you want to go home?"

"You've worked almost two days solid. I want to help. We'll just circle the block a few times. Besides, it isn't Arya that is being stalked. If neither of them are ever seen, they will know we are onto them."

"It's not my call to make." He hits a few icons on his phone and waits for it to ring. It is picked up on the forth ring. "Snow, it's Clegane. Arya wants to walk the dogs around the block with one of my officers." He listens to the questions. "He's out of uniform." Snow makes the same argument that Gendry just made. "Fine. I'll give them fifteen minutes to walk the block. Thanks." He hangs up.

"Stranger come." Stranger and Lady come. He puts the computer down, now that it is safe after all the distractions. He removes Stranger's badge and KG/K9 patches. He is just a big black scary dog now. "Be a good boy." Stranger places his paw on Sandor's knee and Sandor rubs his head. He turns to Gendry, "Call me and leave the line open. Let me know of anything is out of the ordinary. Are you carrying?"

"Yes Captain." Gendry reaches in his jacket pocket for her phone. He dials the Captain's cell phone. Sandor answers it and puts it on speaker and sets it down on the table.

"Keep focused and look out for anything out of place for a quiet street on a Sunday evening." Gendry nods and Arya goes to get Nym's and Lady's leashes. Sandor hands him Strangers leash from his K9 bag. He give him a 'don't disappoint me' look, while trusting him with his partner. "Don't let the fat one eat anything outside."

"She's not fat. She's fluffy," Sansa says as an automatic response.

"Fluffy?" Sandor gives his first barking laugh since arriving. "Her tail is fluffy, I'll give you that." Once he calms down, he looks to Gendry. "Text before you get to the door. Don't leave the block kids."

"Okay dad. We'll be back before curfew," Arya snarks. They head out and Sandor locks the door behind them. He stands at the door looking out the top window, still as a statue. The next thing he knows, someone is standing behind him, a chin digging into is shoulder.

"Do you see anything?" He turns his head to look at her. She's so close that he can only see one eye.

"Other than a little bird perched on my shoulder, no."

"Little bird? I guess that is better than you and Arya calling lady 'fat'."

"Aye. Fats not so bad, if its fluffy"

"I like your aftershave. What are you wearing?"

"Just me little bird." Her nose brushes his neck as she retreats from Sandor's personal space. He feels a shudder travel down his spine.

"The fuck is that! - Gods be good, how did this happen?!"

They both turn to the phone laying on the table. Sandor barks out, "What's wrong? Get back here now!" to the chorus of both Gendry and Arya's panic.

Gendry replies, "I'm sending a picture over so you can see for yourself, Hound."

"Bring me my phone little bird." She does what she is bid, while he continues to stand watch. The text indicator goes off, but he has no preview, so she cannot see what is sent. He takes it from her and punches in the code with his thumb. "Fuck." He sends the picture to Brienne and Jon, and requests a crime scene investigation team.

"What is it?" Sansa demands jumping up and down, arms and hands flapping in front of her red face, like an angry little bird. He shows her the picture.

https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10155025177506404&set=a.135193111403.110181.635486403&type=3&theater

It is the beautiful old Sept she and Arya go to occasionally, with stately old trees in front. All the trees are covered with blue ribbons tied to individual branches. She slowly melts into herself and the blue world fades to a cloud of black.

"Fuck!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was writing this chapter I thought of the Michigan Avenue church across the street from my condo. Every year they tie hundreds of purple ribbons around the church as part of Domestic Violence Awareness Month, to keep us mindful of abuse intervention. I only get downtown rarely, but had to run to the building yesterday to look at the options for the hallway redo. Low and behold, the ribbons were up and I was able to get this picture, while stopped at the light.


	5. Something's Got to Give

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are sitting ducks. Time to make a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and cleaned up quite a few typos in the first four chapters. Yes, English is my only language, but sometimes I type in gibberish. I really need a new computer, as my keys stick and I don't always catch it, but it is mostly user errors.
> 
> Also, I had some continuity errors. All better now (I hope).

Sandor's phone is still in the little bird's hand as she lays in a folded heap in the entryway. As he bends to pick her up, his phone goes off. He takes the phone from her, in case it is Gendry and Arya. They are in fact headed back. He picks Sansa up and quickly takes her to the couch. Then he rushes to the door and pulls his gun out, in preparation for any trouble. He sees the dogs, then Arya, followed by Gendry with his hand in his jacket, most likely on a gun strapped to his chest. Sandor opens the door and lets in the stampeding herd. He locks the door and checks out the window. They were not followed.

"Anything else out of the ordinary around the block?"

"The hundreds of ribbons tied to the trees was all we saw. There is a store across from the sept that was closed overnight, so they had all night to work unseen. Maybe there are security cameras we can access. I took pictures of the ribbons and street from different angles."

"Why is my sister sleeping with all this going on?" Arya interject.

"I showed her the picture Gendry texted. She went down like a house of cards."

"Sans, wake up." She moves to the couch and turns to Sandor, "Do we need a doctor?"

"She'll wake on her own. I'll call your cousin while we wait." He again speed dials Snow. "Hey Snow, Clegane again. They're back from their walk, but they found something as they walked around the block. Did you see the picture I just sent?" He gives Jon a moment to review it. "Exactly, I sent it to the station too. I am waiting on their response.- Hum, how's Lady Sansa? She passed out when I showed her the picture.-I agree, we can send them both. This is escalating faster than the past cases.-Rodger that Snow, it's your decision. Are you booking the flight?-I'll handle it on this end." He hangs up and checks for texts that came in while he was on the phone. One confirms a CSI team is in route to the sept.

Sandor turns to Arya, "Pack some bags. You're going to Winterfell, until further notice."

"What about our dogs, my classes?" 

"You can take your dog or leave her with us. It's up to you. You can submit your college assignments online."

"What! Sansa's not coming with me?"

"No. Sleeping Beauty here- we have to figure out where to place her. Someone is going to take her place here. Gendry take Arya upstairs and help her pack." Gendry grabs her by the upper arm and leads her upstairs. She snatches her arm away and continues up the stairs. All of the dogs follow them. Sandor looks down at Sansa. He takes in and lets out a deep breath. "Sansa. San-sa." He kneels down to examine her closer. He didn't see her bump her head when she collapsed. He examines her breathing, and it is steady, checks to make sure she didn't somehow hit her head. He runs his hands though her hair and feels no lumps hidden on her scalp. He starts to slap her face, not ungently, and calls he name again, "Sansa. Sansa, wake up girl. You really are a sleeping beauty, but I am not kissing you." Smelling salts, medical bag, if that fails water in the face, or ice on her pulse points.

Sandor grabs his first aid kit from his K9 bag. He searches through it to get the smelling salts. He's never needed to use them before. Usually medical staff is on the scene when tactical is activated. He breaks the ampule and places one half under each nostril. She coughs and sits up. "What, what happened. I was dreaming."

"Dreaming? That's strange."

"Strange. Why?"

"You passed out and I was having trouble waking you."

"You could have kissed me."

"I am most certainly not a valiant prince, little bird. Do you remember anything before you passed out?"

"Your smell."

"I showered, and used deodorant."

"It reminded me of an old promise."

"Old promise?"

"Someone brave and strong and gentle." Sandor raises his eyebrow and can feel the back of his neck heating up.

"What do you remember before that?"

"We were waiting on Arya and Gendry and our dogs. Where are they?"

"Upstairs. Do you remember anything else, does anything hurt?"

"No, what did I miss? Why are you asking me this?"

"Because you passed out and hit the floor."

"No I didn't."

"Then how did you get to the couch."

"I-I don't remember."

"Exactly. Your brother's asked me to move you to somewhere safe. Your sister is going to Winterfell."

"We're not going with her?"

"She'll be safe at Winterfell." 

"And me?"

"No one will hurt you, or I'd kill them." Steel gray eye seer that promise into her soul.

"Why did I pass out?"

"Gendry sent a picture of something they found on their walk."

"A dead redhead?"

"No. More blue ribbons."

"May I see the picture?"

"It's just ribbons tied to trees, little bird. Don't ruffle your feathers about it. Let's get you packed. Be sure you have a hoodie handy, and tie your hair up." He leads her upstairs to his room, really her room, so that they can both pack.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I don't know yet. A hotel might be, could be; and get you a female officer."

"You said you would keep me safe."

"We don't have to be in the same room for me to keep you safe."

"It would be easier. You are a wall of strength. I need you. I mean that. I need that." Her pleas stop him in his tracks. He looks up for his packing. He lets out a breath he had been holding.

"You'll be alright little bird. We'll find somewhere safe for you. There is an entire wall of blue between you and danger. Nothing will touch you Sansa. You have my word."

"Let's hope it's not a wall of blue ribbons. I don't think there is anyplace safe anymore."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sandor, along with another call to Jon, finally convinces the sisters that separating them makes it easier to protect them. He makes the concession to allow Gendry to escort Arya to Winterfell. The four drive two cars in tandem to Gendry's apartment, so that he can pack for a couple of days out of town.

They then travel to the airport, with Sandor in the lead car. Everyone but Sandor is surprised that they are allowed to drive onto the tarmac, after Sandor shows his ID.

They drive right up to a small plane and Gendry questions Sandor about it. He looks about to run the other way. "Captain, we are on this tiny thing?" Sandor nods in the affirmative.

Arya chimes in, "This is the adventure of a lifetime. Nymeria will not have to go under the plane in a cage."

"Let's get your things onboard." Everyone grabs something from Gendry's car and carried it onto the plane. Sandor is glad that it is not him flying on this tiny tin can. He cannot even stand up straight in the cabin. He pulls Gendry aside to allow the sisters a chance to say their goodbyes, and gives the rookie some advice and final instructions. He takes the boy's car keys to move his car to the parking area of the private air shuttle. 

"Where are you going?"

"To move his car. I'll be back."

"I'm coming with you." She hugs Arya goodbye once more and heads out with Sandor. They both get into Gendry's car, and move it to a nearby carport, and leaves the keys with an attendant there. Sandor photograph's the claim ticket with his phone and texts it to Gendry. The little bird trails him back to his car. Both dogs sleeping in the back seat. "Where to now?"

"I have to stop by the station to swap out this unmarked car for a K9 car. You have to go into safe keeping."

"Where is that?"

"The details are still being worked on. By the time I'm ready to clock out, we should know where you're going."

"Where do you live?"

"White Sword Tower. Why?"

"Just curious. The historic one where the original kingsguards lived?"

"That's the one. Some other cops live there too. It's secure and close to the headquarters."

"It sounds perfect. Can I see it?"

"There is really not much to see. Standard man cave, with large black leather sectional couches. The second bedroom is an office and TV and room."

"Before Arya moved in, I had an office and sewing room."

They pull into an underground garage attached to the City Watch Command Center, or CWCC as it is frequently called. He takes the dogs out of the back seat, but leaves Sansa in the car. He hands both dogs off to a handler there, and fills out some paperwork. He returns to the car to retrieve the little bird, but gives her an assessing look. "Put your hoodie on and cover your hair." He then escorts her up in an elevator that activates with a badge from one of his many pocket.

"Why do I have to hide?"

"We're going to my desk. The other officers don't know about this case. So I, um, I am going to have to treat you like a perp. You'll be hand cuffed to a seat at my desk."

"What?! No. I don't want to be in handcuffs."

"I can put you in a cell. If you prefer."

"Why can't I just sit at your desk like a compliant witness?"

"That work's too. We are using an alias for you in our internal reports, Alayne Stone."

"Why?"

"We don't want anyone to know who you are and what case you're involved in."

"Why?

"Because we don't want whoever is following you to continue following you, and because I said so."

"You're not the boss of me."

"You sound like my six year old nephew. I still have the handcuff option." Sansa looks at him and assesses that he is all business, and batting her eyelashes at him will only get a cold steel bracelet slapped on her wrist. She decides to cooperate.

She sits compliantly in a seat beside his desk, which is in the farthest corner of the open office. He at least does have a window by the desk. Her seat keeps her back to the majority of the office. He leaves her at the desk, while he disappears into a private office and closes the door. She starts examining items on his desk, calendar blotter with dates marked; a framed picture of a huge black horse; a glass paperweight in the image of a the Old Red Keep, before the second landing of the Targaryens; a mouse pad with the saying 'Dornish Red. All a man needs - or a woman', what does that mean. As she is pondering it, Sandor returns to his desk with a very handsome blond, and a very distinguished looking older man.

"Alayne Stone, this is Commander Jaime Lannister and Lord Commander Barristan Selmy. They would like to interview you."

"Certainly Sers. Any help I can give." She follows them into the office Sandor had just came from, but Sandor goes to sit behind his desk, instead of joining them. She looks back at him, but he has already busied himself on the phone.

"Miss Stone, thank you for coming in and aiding us in our investigation. Please have a seat." She turns to him and thanks him in kind as she sits. Commander Lannister takes the seat next to her while the Lord Commander sits behind his vintage desk. "We are taking every precaution in this case. We can assure you that we will catch whoever is harassing you." She nods an acknowledgement to him.

"Where am I going to stay, and my job is expecting me at work tomorrow."

"We need you to call off sick in the morning. Captain Clegane is overseeing the efforts to find you a safe place to stay until we resolve this case."

"How long could this take. I'm displaced, my sister is displaced. Why can't I just stay home?"

The Lord Commander assures her, "The Captain will find you a safe place to stay, but your home is not that place right now."

"I hope you are not planning a hotel room."

"Yes, but it will be guarded."

"I don't want to be a problem, but I can't live in hotel. It would be like being a hostage in a gilded cage. Can I just stay with one of the officers?"

"Detective Tarth is tied up with long hours here helping manage your case. I don't know who we else we can team you with."

Commander Lannister chimes in, "We have room at my family estate here in the capital. Plus, we have a security staff."

"No, no, no. I know your nephew, and he hates me."

"Joffrey? Ah, yes. So that eliminates that. Who else do we have?"

"Captain Clegane has a second bedroom. I am sure he wouldn't mind keeping me safe a little longer. No one would look for me there, and I feel safe with him."

Both men look at each other, then at her. The Lord Commander ponders the options out loud, "It's an option, because an officer needs to be with you and he is in a secure building." He picks up his desk phone and dials a four digit extension, "Clegane, could you come to my office." He hangs up after listening to the response. A few moments later, there is a knock at the office door. "Come in."

"Ser, I need a little more time to find appropriate accommodations. There aren't any adjoining rooms available at the places we have on the pre-approved list. Plus, we need a kitchenette to keep some privacy."

"I see. Perhaps Alayne has found a workable solution. We need your input."

"Sure."

"She wants to stay with an officer who has extra room, and a secure location. Miss Stone says you have a spare bedroom that she would find acceptable."

He looks at her. She is looking down at her hands, but at least his the decency to blush. "I have a second room, but it doesn't have a bed. What would I do with her when I come to work."

"She is your work."

"I have to walk the dogs, get food, go to the gym. I can't take her with me when I leave the building."

"Doesn't White Sword have a dog run and a twenty-four hour gym?"

"Yes, but I never use them."

"Well, it will be a change of pace for you. We will pay you for hosting Miss Stone. Once this case is resolved, we will be looking to move people to new positions. You are at the top of our list Clegane." He gives a slow single nod of understanding he has not choice, and looks over to Sansa.

"Is that what you prefer, to stay with me?"

"Yes. I would feel most safe with you."

Lord Commander Selmy clarifies his orders, "Captain, you will remain the point person for her primary safety. We will provide any additional support, as you see fit."

Sandor add, "I'd suggest two unmarked cars on opposite corners. They can each view down two intersecting streets, covering the entire block. I don't want any more surprises."

The Lord Commander orders, "Commander Lannister, see to the schedule. Use the Kingsguard wisely and supplement with the City Watch. Captain you and your K9, Stranger is it, stay out of uniform for the time being. Anything else you need?"

"I'll need a second bed for my guest bedroom. Until then, I'll sleep on the couch."

"I can sleep on the couch."

"No."

"Anything you need in addition to a bed?"

"Groceries. I usually pick up food or get delivery. Nether of those options will work. Miss Stone, anything you need?"

"Food, now that you mention it. I'm hungry, so you must be starving, Captain. Can we get something to eat?"

"Sure. Commanders, we'll be heading out now. I updated the file from home. Text me with updates."

"Thank you Commander, Lord Commander," Sansa adds as she stands and offers each a delicate hand.

"Goodnight Miss Stone." Sandor leads Sansa out of the office and Sandor closes the door behind him.

The Lord Commander addresses, "Ser Jaime, who's on overnight from the Kingsguard?"

"Trant and Oakheart have the overnight watch.

"Assign one of them and a gold cloak for surveillance. Make a schedule through the rest of the month. And cancel everyone's vacation and personal days. This case could easily get away from us. We need to put a stop this madness."

"Is it true once Jon Snow of the Night's Watch gets here, we are turning over the case to him."

"Yes."

"So I take it there are things about this case that are above my pay grade."

"There are things in this case, as Lord commander of the Kingsguard and City Watch, that are above my pay grade.


	6. Make Yourself At Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor gets a roommate. Nothing could go wrong there.

They enter the garage of Sandor's building, after having gone through a drive-thru for burgers, fries and milk shakes. They ate in the car on the short ride home. Nothing is worse than cold fries. He sits in the car quietly for a few moments to gather his thoughts. Sansa just quietly waits for him to finally lead the way. "It's a good thing the cleaning lady was due yesterday. At least you'll have fresh sheets. Let's roll." He opens his car door, and slips out quickly and quietly for a big man. He looks around to insure all is as it should be. No one hanging around, no one followed them in. The garage door is properly closed behind them.

He walks around the back of the car and opens the trunk, taking out their bags and sets them down. He then lets the dogs out of the back seat. Lastly, he opens Sansa's door and hands her both leashes, once she is out. "I'll carry the bags," he says not quite to her, very distracted.

"I can help." He looks at her, and hands her her oversized purse, and grabs everything else. If people see him carrying a woman's purse, they will assume that she is his girlfriend. He must maintain a proper professional distance.

They take the elevator directly to Sandor's floor. It is so late on a Sunday night, that they encounter no one along the way. Finally some luck in this case. He sets the bags down to dig his key out of his pocket. He gets the door open and lets the little bird fly in with the dogs, while he gather's their bags again. By the time he brings in all their bags and drops them in the apartment, Sansa is nowhere to be seen. As soon as he gets in the door, he bolts it shut and looks out the peep hole, to make sure no one is watching him. After a few moments he is satisfied all is clear.

He gather's her bags to take them to his bedroom, since he plans to give her his room for the night. He'll sleep on the couch. He has spent many hours napping on it with the TV on. He should be fine for a day or two. He stops dead in his tracks at his bedroom door. The girl has already curled up on his bed. She and their dogs are sleeping on the foot of the bed. He lays her bags in a corner, where she can find them when she wakes. He grabs some fresh underwear and pajama bottoms to sleep in, a set of sheets, a blanket and a pillow. He drops off his bedding in the living room, then heads into the guest bathroom across the hall from his bedroom. Lady follows him in. WHY?! He broke Stranger of that annoying habit. He shoos her out so he can take a piss in private. Once he flushes he can hear her scratching at his door. He opens it and lets her in, before she mars his new paint job, spoiled brat. He finishes undressing and climbs in the shower and Lady lays on the bath mat.

He lets the hot water soothe his tense muscles. When he finally turns off the water, he is a little more relaxed, but exhaustion hits him like a the Wall collapsing on the Others. He dries off in the shower to avoid getting dog hair stuck to still wet skin. He steps out of the tub strategically, avoiding stepping on the 'fluffy', not fat, Lady. He grabs his boxer-briefs and puts them on. Usually this is all he sleeps in, if even this much. Since the girl is here, he also puts on pajama bottoms. It is still summer, though the dreg ends, and he refuses to sleep in a shirt in his own home.

He brushes his teeth and decides to just shave in the morning. He and Lady leave the steam of the guest bathroom for the cool of the dark living room. Sandor turns on the TV as a light source, so he can make his bed on the couch. Once he is under the covers, he flips channels looking for something mindless to ease him into sleep. Lady joins him on the couch and snuggles her head under his chin like they are best friends. Her cold nose is against his chest. What the fuck, 'snuggle' is not a word that exists in his world, neither is 'fluffy', unless he is looking at a good pair of teats. Miss Sansa Stark has great pair of fluffy teats. He woke up with them smashed up against his side this morning. 'Stop it Hound just sleep'. With the weight of lots of things to do in the morning, he finally gives into sleep.

Perhaps hours later, he is not sure, he tries to turn, but he is hemmed in on the couch. There is heat from more than one side of him. He opens one blurry eye and see Lady is using his chest as a pillow. He feels Stranger on the connecting angle of his sectional. At least it is not the Stark girl. He might as well get up and take a piss, since he is awake. He slides from in between the dogs, and places his feet toward the solid cold floor. It's unnaturally warm, and fluffy. Suddenly, there is a surprised squeak from the too warm floor. Sandor opens both eyes and looks down. Sansa Stark has brought her pillow, blanket and a doll with her to camp out on the living room floor, where the two sections of the couch meet. She is now sleeping in one of his tee shirts. The girl must have changed out of her clothes, and into his before she joined him in the living room.

"What are you doing down there girl?"

"I woke up and didn't remember where I was. I got scared. Everyone else was sleeping out here. So-" She looks up at him with sad pleading eyes.

"You can't sleep on the floor. Go back in the room and we'll join you in there." She smiles up at him and he is trying to figure out if it is a genuine smile, or a manipulative, 'I won' smile. He grabs his phone. It is 3:39 am. He puts a pin in that thought, and moves this motley crew to the bedroom. He brings his pillow and blanket with him, so he can sleep above the covers. He lays his bedding on the bed, and heads back out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom," since when did he have to explain his movements around his own home.

When he returns, she is in the master bathroom. When she comes out, "I forgot to brush my teeth before I fell asleep."

"Get some sleep little bird. We have no idea what all we will have to do tomorrow. You have to wake up early enough to call off sick from your job." See does as she is bid and climbs back in his bed, under the covers. He is already under his blanket. This breaks every rule, written and unwritten. He better put one of the dogs between them, maybe both. Is there enough room for that? He calls Lady up, and she lays in the middle of the bed. In the olden days a Kingsguard would have a big fucking sword to lay in the bed between a maiden and himself. Just go to sleep Hound. He feels the movement on the other side of the bed as Sansa shifts under the covers.

"Good night Sandor."

"Good night little bird." He rolls from his back to his side, to put his back to her, and to try to put this beautiful, needful girl out of his mind until morning.

He sleeps soundly despite the crowded bed. Sandor did not wake until a ray of light lands across his face. The K9 handler walked the dogs while he was in the station, but he had better throw on some clothes and walk the dogs before he has a mess to deal with. He turns to assess what is going on in his bed. Somehow Sansa is now in the middle, Lady is on the opposite side. Where is Stranger? He gets up and goes toward the guest bathroom. He sees Stranger back on the couch, where he knows he is not allowed usually. Bugger it, Stranger is taking advantage of his now chaotic household.

"Stranger down." The grumpy beast obeys, with a bit of 'backtalk'. Sandor goes to the bathroom. Once he is done, he writes a note and leaves it on the bed for his charge. He quietly calls Lady and leads her into the living room to put the dog leashes on her and Stranger. He leads the dogs out the door and double locks it behind him. He leads the mismatched pair up to the dog run on the pool and gym level of the building.

The dogs quickly do their business, so they head back to the apartment. He gives them fresh water and checks on the sleeping girl. She has migrated to his side of the bed and taken over his pillow. It is almost 7:00 am. He will let her sleep a while longer. He uses the time to check for case updates, and send an 'all's well' status. He reads his emails. Gendry let him know that he arrived at Winterfell with Arya Stark, uneventfully. He will let Sansa know, once he wakes her.

As Sandor reads the notes, he sees that Brienne will interview the staff at Sansa's job, starting with the IT department. He adds questions for Brienne to ask that occurred to him when he should have been sleeping, alone, in his bed. Bugger that thought. He needs to deal with his current living situation; a little red bird flitting around, stealing his bed and tee shirts.

Sandor glances at the time on his computer and it is 7:30 am. Time for the little bird to call in sick. He already knows she is a shit liar, so he will catch her while she is still sleep addled. He puts his computer aside and heads to the bedroom. She is asleep with her mouth slightly open. There is now a wet spot on his pillow.

"Sansa. Sansa wake up." She does not budge. He approaches the bed and looks down on his charge. She looks like a little girl sleeping in his too large shirt, on his too large bed. Her eyelashes no longer darkened with whatever makeup girls use, the natural red showing. He sees the darker color smeared on his white pillow case. 'Great. Can his maid get that out? Focus, Hound.' "Sansa - Little bird, wake up." He kneels down on one knee next to the bed. He shakes her shoulder, and all she does is move away from him, and towards her side of the bed again. It dawns on him that he is assigning a side of his bed to the girl. 'Do I have to use smelling salts again?' He sits on the bed to better reach her retreating form. He gives her a firm smack on her firm arse. "Girl, wake up." She rolls towards him and opens one eye.

"I'm so tired, you must be too. Come back to bed."

"I'm on duty." He pushes a few buttons on a small black cell phone and thrusts it towards her. "I need you to call in sick with the flu."

She looks at him and nods. She holds the phone to her ear, waiting for someone to pick up. "Hello, Missandei. Glad you answered. Could you tell Daenerys I have the flu, and I have been ordered to take a few days off until it is resolved?- Thank you. I will.- Oh, I'll be fine. I have a friend taking good care of me, thanks.-I'll tell you all about him when I come back to work.-I can't he staring at me. See you in a few days."

"Until your flu is 'resolved'. Everyone in this city is a liar, and every one of them better than you."

"Sorry. I'll work on it."

"You do that, or I'll have to write a script for you to follow on phone calls." She looks at him with a unreadable sideway glance.

"What time is it Sandor?" She stretches her arms up over her head, which causes her borrowed tee shirt to rise up her very long legs.

He averts his eyes and takes the cell phone from her hand. Reading the cell display, "7:37. Get some more sleep." He stands and leaves the bed. "Your sister made it safely home." "Good, one less thing for us to worry about." "True. I'm going to cook bacon and eggs after I shower. How do you eat your eggs?" "How do you eat yours, Sandor?"

"Scrambled."

"Me too." Sandor grabs some fresh clothes and underwear and grabs the shower supplies he forgot last night, because he really needs to shave, before he starts howling at the moon. He heads to the guest bathroom and turn on the shower to full blast. A hot shower wakes him up more than coffee ever does. He has a feeling he needs to be extra sharp today.

Sandor is more fully dressed after his shower than he normally would be to stay home. He starts cooking breakfast. While he is finishing up the eggs, a little red bird flits into the kitchen. She still has on his blue tee shirt, but has put on gray leggings with it.

"Good morning Captain. The bacon woke me up."

"Morning. No feeding Lady from the table. Grab two plates. Cabinet next to the sink." She does as she is bid.

"Where is the silverware?"

"Silverware? I eat with my hands."

"But, what?" Her face flushes as brightly as her hair. Sandor gives her a lopsided smirk, before taking pity on her.

"Drawer near the stove."

"Thank the gods." She retrieves folks and knives and set them down, then grabs the toast from the toaster. Sandor pushes the butter towards her. She butters all the slices and cuts the toast on the diagonal, which slightly annoys him. He like it cut down the middle horizontally. Her face is no longer completely flushed, but the apples of her cheeks are a pretty shell pink.

He serves up an equal portion of eggs on both plates and tells her to help herself to the bacon. She only takes two slices, leaving five for him.

"There's juice and water in the fridge, if you don't want coffee."

She opens the refrigerator, "Which do you want?"

"Coffee."

She pours herself a glass or orange juice, "What are we going to do today?"

"I'm working on your case. You are recovering from the flu."

"Funny. But since I don't have the flu, can I at least help round the house?"

"As a matter of fact, your bed should be arriving shortly. I moved my things out of the way while you slept. You can move your things into the room and make yourself at home."

"Sure," she sits with him, quietly watching while he writes notes on a legal pad as he eats. He is quietly working as he notices the girl watching him. The only tell-tale sign of him being onto her, is his increased respiration and heart rate.

He ignores it until he cannot. "Do you have a question little bird?"

"No. Why?"

"You are staring at me."

"No I'm not."

"Really."

"I was thinking." Sandor only grunts to this and goes back to writing, and watching her watching him. Just more motivation for him to solve the case. The only thing he hate more than people staring at his face, is people lying about it.


	7. The Siege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two tall people and two large dogs trapped in an apartment, as cabin fever sets in.

Come afternoon, Sansa is exiled from the master bedroom, not ungently. She moves her bags to the guest room. Sandor has told her she can make it her own. She closes the bedroom door, empties out his spare closet to reorganize it, and makes herself at home. She neatly places his things back in on one side and she empties her things from her bags, into the other side of the closet.

She has her earphones in and is listening to her iPod as she works on the room takeover project. She rewards her finishing of the project with a celebratory dance, while Sandor is out walking the dogs on the dog run. She is so engulfed with her victory dance, as her favorite dance song washes through her, that she did not hear Sandor and the dogs return. As she swivels around with her hip sways, she realizes she has an audience of three. Her face now matches her hair. She removes the earbuds from her ears. "I didn't hear you come back."

"I know. I knocked. You didn't answer. From now on, only use one earbud. You have to be aware of your surroundings at all times." She shamefully looks down at her sock covered feet as she is being chastised. Sandor unfolds his arms from his chest and takes pity on her shrinking form. "Want a dance partner?"

Her entire face lights up at his offer, "I would love that." She gives him the graceful curtsey she learned in ballet.

"Stranger, to Sansa. Dance." The K-9 moves to Sansa and stands on his hind legs, matching Sansa's height. He puts his front paws out and Sansa catches them with her palms. "Stranger dance." She gives Sandor the side eye, but turns her attention to Stranger, who is bouncing on his hind legs before her. She begins to sways to and fro with him.

"You taught him to dance?"

"No. His first year he was fostered with a family that had another dog; for socializing and basic training. He still visits with them a few times a year."

"Are they in the city?"

"No, just outside. Lots of land to run free for a day."

"Maybe when you go again, you could take Lady for one of your visits. She has not run free since we left Winterfell, and she is a little chubby."

"You mean fluffy." He winks at her. "Sure, I'll take her. They will both need to run free after being trapped in here. You can come too, if you like, little bird." Lady stands by Sandor watching to entire show, but not trying to join in. She is probably waiting for her lunch to be served. "The room looks good. I have some sheets you can use. I'll grab 'em after I feed the dogs." He heads to the kitchen to fill the food bowls and give them fresh water. Lady shadows him. Soon Stranger and Sansa are crowded in the kitchen with him.

"I was going to head to the gym. I'll can pick up dinner. What do you want?"

"I'll go with you.

"Sorry, you have to stay here. Another officer will be here for a few hours."

"What? Why? No."

"A sub. Because I said so. Yes. You need a break from my cranky ass anyway. Stranger will stay."

"You're not cranky."

"You're a shit liar girl."

"Whatever you are, I like it. I mean, I feel safe with you."

"Hum? Well... As soon as my sub gets here, I-what were we talking about?"

"You are abandoning me."

"The officer is bringing your bed. That's worth the price of admission."

"I like your bed well enough."

"So do I. That's why I bought it."

"Any updated in my case?"

"A few. I am going to a brief meeting while I'm gone. What do you want for dinner?"

"Cake, lemon cake."

"That's not food."

"It's food to a little bird." She gives him the 'got you' look, with one crimson eyebrow shooting skyward.

"Why don't you shower and change before my relief comes." He looks at her in a way that lets her know it is more than a suggestion, but not quite a direct order.

Fine. I am hot and sticky anywy." On that note from Sansa, he turns on his heels and heads to his room to change into his workout gear. Of course his new, fluffy shadow follows him into his room.

Once they are both dressed, they sit on the couch watching nothing much on television; waiting for the next thing to happen. Lady sitting on the couch between them as they both mindlessly pet her. Stranger resting in his dog bed in the stream of sun coming through the window. Finally, Sandor's phone goes off with a text. He leaves the couch and heads to the door, looking out the peephole. After a few minutes and several soft thuds, he unlocks the door and opens it. In comes two officers in standard City Watch uniforms carrying a full sized bed frame Sandor steps out into the hall and grabs the box spring. Sansa moves to help him, but he is moving too fast for her to even get her hands on the mattress.

The other two men return from her bedroom and go back the hallway to get the top mattress and they make quick work of dropping off in her room. All the men return to the living room with the girl. Sandor addresses them first. "My cousin is a witness in a case. One of you stays here, the other can sit in the car, make rounds. I have a meeting at Headquarters. Do not leave her alone. Keep the door locked. Only let me in. If Azor Ahai himself shows up, he doesn't get in, unless he is with me." He directs his attention to her, "Alayne, follow their instructions. I'll be back in a few hours. What did you want for dinner beside lemon cakes?"

"Chicken of some kind and the lemon cake. The bed they brought in is a full. All your sheets are kings. Can we pick out some sheets later?"

"No. Better too big than too small. Make it work Alayne." He turns to the men, "Who is staying?" Both men raise their hands to volunteer. Of course they would. She's a beautiful girl. He looks over both of them, and picks the one with the wedding ring to stay with the little bird. The other one can go kick rocks, or better yet, go circle the block. Sandor grabs his gym bag and heads out.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who would have thought that a man like Sandor would find waiting in a cue for a piece of gym equipment offered him more privacy than his own home; his own bed even? He is not a patience man, but he savors these calm moments; with only the rhythmic clang of metal weights on metal supports keeping him company. When it is finally his turn on each piece, he lifts heavier then he normally would. He pours out his pent up energy and any sexual frustrations from having a virginal, long-legged redhead constantly barging into his personal space.

He sits in the sauna for half an hour to keep his muscles from cramping up tomorrow from the punishment he just gave them. He then steps in the shower and turns the water up as hot as it will go. He chooses one of the private showers, instead of the group shower. He has a little more stress to privately deal with.

Feeling much better and certainly more relaxed than when he got there, Sandor puts on some uniform pants and a uniform undershirt to head to the station. Once he arrives, he puts his badge around his neck and runs to his desk to check on messages and emails. While he is there he calls the City Watch officer to check on the little bird. He finds out she has been locked in his bedroom taking a nap since he left; both dogs in the room with her.

That reminds him he still needs full sheets for her bed. He’d better get two sets, just in case. He looks at the clock on his computer, and sees that he is due in his meeting in three minutes. He quickly deletes any unneeded emails, and forwards the ones from his other cases onto the officers now assigned to them.

He heads into the secure conference room, with no windows and no phone lines. Once the door is closed, his cell phone will have no signal and he can finally find out what is really going on in this case. Once he steps into the room, he looks around. Two of the people assembled are unknown to him. There is something strangely familiar about the man, and something wild and savage about the woman. Brienne is there, so he takes a seat next to her.

She slides him her handwritten notes, which he reads through. Saving his questions for when the doors are closed, he did make a mental know of Sansa’s coworkers and sees that ‘bastob’ is short for Bastard of Bolton. It is the email name used by Ramsey Snow, a bastard of Roose Bolton. He knew the Boltons by reputation. The history books were not kind to them and their legacy of first nights and skin flayings. There are even rumors of forced cannibalism.

He points at the name and shows it to Brienne. She nods at him slowly, meaningfully. This bastard is definitely on the suspect list. Commander Jaime Lannister and Lord Commander Barristan Selmy walk into the room followed by Podrick Payne carrying a stack of papers. Selmy soundly shuts the door and stands at the front of the room, while Pod passes out the pages. Sandor gets his and notices that the packages are all numbers and there is a big red number on the front page. He has number a ‘6’, Brienne has number a ‘5’. FUCK!!! It’s one of those meetings, were the handouts will be collected and inventoried before they are free to leave.

Selmy starts as soon as Jaime and Podrick take seats in the back of the room. “I would like to introduce you all to Special Agent Jon Snow of the Night’s Watch and his partner Ygritte Freeman. They will be taking point on this case, and will explain some details to which we do not have access. Agent Snow is also the brother of the targeted protectee in our case. Please step forward Agent Snow.”

Jon Snow stands and walks to the front of the room. Barristan Selmy yields the floor to him and takes a seat. “First and foremost, I thank you for all the hard work and personal sacrifices to keep my sister safe. Specifically, I would like to thank Captain Sandor Clegane for providing very capable protection for my sister.” Snow looks at the only person in the room that could be Sandor. Not much sleuthing to finding the angry giant in a small space.

Sandor nods to him at the acknowledgement. Jon Snow continues, “This Nightingale, case as you know it, is officially called the Mockingbird case at the Wall. We keep the commonly know name in the public domain. The media dubbed the case Nightingale all those years ago, when we originally mistook the emblem ripped off the perp by the second victim’s as a nightingale. It turns out it is was the adopted sigil of Lord Petyr Baelish, a mockingbird. Only insiders in the case know the true case name. So we have been searching for chatter on the world wide spiderweb, to see if the two terms comes up in a meaningful way. We are investigating any hits we cannot rule out. I personally went to check out the lead in the Vale. I have brothers of the Night’s Watch checking on others across Westeros.

“Baelish used to own several flesh houses in the capital. Being a lord, he had many powerful political connections at the time of his arrest. We think that he could be blackmailing powerful former clients to have his bidding done, by proxy. Someone on the inside is tailing Baelish. We are checking visitor logs for the last few years, tapes of phone calls and copies of any correspondence to and from Baelish.”

Lord Commander Selmy chimes in, “Any resources you need while you are here, just ask.”

“My partner and I are going to stay at my sisters’ apartment. Ygritte faintly resembles my sister, so we may be able to draw the stalker out with her as the bait. I've stayed in their house before. So, it will not be unusual for me to be seen there. I will need eyes on the grounds to catch anything out of the ordinary.”

“We have cameras on the house grounds and inside. We have surveillance sitting on the house at all times. You will both have coverage,” Selmy adds.

“Great. I just need to get my sister’s keys and move in for a while. Captain Clegane, how is she doing?”

“She made herself at home in her hiding place. Additional guards are with her while her regular detail is tied up.” He does not elaborate, because people who do not already know she is with him, do not need to know.

The Lord Commander comes to the front again and thanks all assembled for their hard work, overtime hours and forgone days off. He goes over the pages one by one with the updates on the case. He assigns Commander Lannister to pull in additional City Watch troops to work in rotation at Sansa’s old and current locations.

Once the Lord Commander is done, he invites input and ideas of what more they could be doing. Sandor threw in a few ideas, but he had left the girl for too long already, and still needs to pick up dinner and full sized sheets. He turns in his sheets as soon as the meeting is adjourned, but he is pulled aside by Jon Snow. “Clegane, I need to talk to you privately.”

“Let’s walk and talk. I have to bring dinner and bed sheets to your sister, and the dogs will have to be walked soon.”

“I’ll have my partner pick them up and bring them.” Jon steps aside to talk to Ygritte. He then formally introduces her and Sandor to each other. Sandor lets her know they need a couple of sets of full sized sheets and original recipe fried chicken and mashed potatoes with gravy from KLFC and their large lemon cake. By the time Ygritte has her marching orders, the room has cleared out.” Sandor closes the door after Pod scurries out with the confiscated notes.

Jon turns to Sandor, “How is Sansa, really?”

“She’s coping well enough, but she doesn’t know what we know; and we don’t know what you know.”

“It’s all bad, but if my family knew, there would descend on the capital like locus. We can’t protect everyone if they come.”

“I cannot protect her, if I am missing details.”

“Just keep her inside and keep her safe. I will keep everything else away from her and direct it towards me and my partner. I’ll follow you back and grab her keys. Ygritte can meet us there.”

“You two can eat dinner with us. Once you go to her house, you cannot come back around her without the risk leading someone to her.”

“You’re right. There are some things I should tell you about my sister, before we see her.”

“That sounds ominous.”

“She’s different, special.” Sandor is not sure where this is going, but he knows that her still being a maiden, as beautiful and trusting as she is, makes her different from any girl he’s dealt with.

“What do you mean Snow?”

“Our family has some Northeron traits that we don’t like to talk about. To better understand caring for Sansa, you need to know more about us. Our younger brother has some greenseeing traits.”

“What, I thought those were stories like grumpkins and snarks. Maybe we should ask him to look into the future and solve the case.”

“I did. He's working on it.”

“Bugger me.”

“Some of us are wargs.”

“No such thing.”

“If my dog wasn’t downstairs in the kennels, I could show you.”

“If you were a warg, you should be able to lead him to this room. What does this have to do with Sansa?”

“She has always been into princesses, knights, and fair maidens. So our parents didn’t want her to know she shows signs of warging when she is sleep, or daydreaming.”

“The fuck! How can she not know that?”

“She seems to not consciously will it. What she sees when she wargs, she assumes is part of her daydreams.”

“Does she warg into Lady?”

“As far as we know, she only wargs into Lady.”

“That explains something.”

“What?”

“Lady follows me more than anyone else. She even comes in the bathroom when I try to shower, and she sleeps with me.”

“She does what Sansa subconsciously wants to do.”

“What about lady’s food issues. Do those that come from Sansa?”

“No. She was raised with her litter mates. She got used to the mealtime free-for-all and takes more than her fair share, because she can. She’s a little competitive.” Jon gets a text message from Ygritte and looks down to read it. He closes his eyes briefly as if taking a short breather to compose his thoughts. Jon then opens his eyes and responds to the text. He turns back to Sandor, who had checked his own phone messages. “Ygritte will meet us at your place. What is the address, I’ll call her with it?” Sandor tells Jon his address and Jon calls Ygritte to give her the address.

“Let’s get going. I don’t like leaving your sister this long. She tried to come with me.”

“Just give me one minute.” Jon stands and opens the door and leans on the door jam. As Sandor is standing to leave, his phone rings from the K9 unit.

“Clegane here.”

“What? I'm the emergency contact for who?-- How did you lose his dog?” Sandor looks at Jon suspiciously as he relays the message from the kennel master. Then a large, white, furry head enters the doorway. “Is it a large white husky?--We have him, sorry about the confusion.” Sandor hangs up and walks to the dog. “What’s his name?

“Ghost.”

“Fitting. I think I need a drink. Tell your partner to bring a bottle of Dornish red.”


	8. Snow is in the Forecast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Jon reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any typos. I cannot look at the chapter for another week. If you see something, say something. Thank you.

Sandor drives Jon and Ghost to his building, since Jon's partner has their car. He texts both City Watch guards so that they know he is returning. The patrol car is sitting in front of his building when Sandor pulls up to enters his garage. He texts again once he gets to the door so that the office can let them in, since it should be bolted from the inside.

As soon as they come in he gets an update from the officer as he is leaving. He asks Jon to wait in the hallway while he retrieves Sansa from where she had barricaded herself in his room. He knocks on the door and hears a sleepy 'come in'. He thinks her bright smile could warm the coldest, darkest place. Then he admonishes himself to focus. "I have someone bringing you sheets and dinner."

"Thank you," she offers with a flutter of red eyelashes and a blush of her cheeks. He looks away feeling the moment was a bit too intimate. Then he notices that despite being dresses in her own clothes when he left, she is now in the tee shirt he wore yesterday.

"I did bring something back for you and Lady. It's in the living."

Sansa bounces off the bed, past him and into the living room. Looking around she sees nothing new. Stranger is standing at the front door, at attention. "Stranger, stand down." Stranger goes back to his bed in the living room, but keeps an eye on the front door.

"Is it in the hallway?"

"Let me get it." He heads to the door and unlocks it. He opens it wide and Ghost bounds in and goes straight for Lady.

"If Ghost is here, where is Jon?" As if on cue, Jon shows up in the doorway. Sansa is standing there with her mouth open as Jon walks towards her. When he reaches her, she melt into him and sobs from stress she did not know she has been holding in. He just lets her cry it out. He sees Sandor walk past them and head into his bedroom and Lady follows behind him likes his shadow. Ghost goes over to explore Stranger.

Jon leads Sansa to the couch and sits with her to help her calm down. "Sansa, trust me, we will keep you safe. Mom and Dad send their love, and Arya said, 'twister', if that means anything."

"Twister? Oh yes! It's a girl thing."

"Then I don't want to know. What's up with Lady following Sandor around? Have you noticed that?

"Yes, she likes him. He smells good."

"Lady only likes the smell of bacon and liver."

"And hyper-masculine men it turns out. He smells like safety."

"Is that why you are wearing what must be his shirt? We could both fit in that thing. It's down to your knees, and you're two inches taller than me."

"I got chilly and all my clothes were in the other room."

"I'm glad you are comfortable with Captain Clegane, but perhaps you should ask him before you start taking his stuff."

"He had already worn this. I never take his clean clothes." Jon has no words for her declaration. His own girlfriend sleeps in his discarded shirts. She says she likes wearing him. Jon is not sure how feels about his sister going down this road with the man working to keep her alive. She may distract him when he should be guarding her. She is so innocent, she has no idea how tempting her attention can be in close quarters.

Jon's phone ring. It is his partner. He tells her how to get in, and that he will buzz her in. Once the buzzer goes off, Jon presses the intercom to verify it is Ygritte. "FaceTime me and show me a 360 view."

"You arse. I would know of were tailed." She does it anyway. "Happy?"

"You know it. You may enter."

" And you know nothing Jon Snow."

Jon waits by the door for sounds of Ygritte's arrival. At the ding of the elevator, he opens the door and watches her move from the elevator to the door he is guarding. It hits him that he has two redheads to protect in this seven hells of a case. He takes some of the bags from her and ushers her inside. "Ygritte, this is my sister Sansa Stark. Sansa, this is Ygritte Freeman." They both greet each other and exchange pleasant small talk.

"Jon has told me so much about his two sisters, that I feel like I know you already."

"Jon never talks about his work, so I look forward to getting to know you for myself. I'll take the chicken and set the table. Sandor must be starving." Jon and Ygritte look at each other in recognition of her affectionate concern for Sandor Clegane. Jon takes the sheets and walks them down the hall to get a look at the bedroom his sister will be sleeping in for the time being. He takes the sheets and sets them on the bed. He looks in the closet and sees that it looks like a married couple's closet; their things sharing space, like it has always been this way. He needs to sit down and have a long talk with his sister after they eat.

Jon and Sansa sit opposite each other for dinner. Sandor and Ygritte take the two remaining seats. They stay on safe topics, not involving the case directly. Jon teases Sansa, "Clegane, I'm surprised that she hasn't taken over the place with fluffy pillows and fuzzy rugs."

"Call me Sandor. And no fluffy pillows. Lady is all the fluf I can take. I have hairs all over my lap."

"Just a few throws for the couch to break up all the black leather. Add a female touch," Sansa beams.

"Bachelor pads, by definition, don't have a female touch, little bird."

"Oh, you; you don't know what is good for you, mister." He just looks at her with his eyebrow raised, and a smirk on his chiseled face. Sansa just rolls her eyes and takes a bite of her chicken.

"Little bird eating her own kind," he teases.

"Just be happy that I don't eat you." Sandor stares are her in stone faced, then barks out a rough laugh. Jon and Ygritte try to hold their laughter, but Sansa can see they are struggling. "What did I say now? What's so funny?"

Jon chimes in, "I'll have Ygritte explain it to you later. How were we raised in the same house?"

"You boys and Ayra were raised by wolves."

"True, but so were you. The training just didn't stick."

"Thank the gods, old and new."

Sandor chimes in, "So how long will you two stay at Sansa's place?"

"A week; maybe ten days depending on how fast we can make progress."

"But I only have clothes for three days", Sansa objects, "and I need to go to work soon."

"You have a bad flu, and this building has a laundry room and a dry cleaner; or you can keep stealing my shirts." Sansa's face flushes at the statement. She should not have been so obvious. Stupid girl. She should have hid his shirt before she let him come in the room. She was just so happy he was back.

"I like the fabric softener you use."

"Fabric softener, what's that?"

After dinner Jon takes Sandor aside to talk to him while Ygritte works under the guise of helping Sansa make up the bed, and lining up a list of more supplies and clothes for her.

"So, is it alright if I call you Sansa?"

"Of course Ms. Freeman."

"Ygritte. That Captain is a fierce one. I can smell the testosterone from here."

"Can you? So it's not just me?"

"No. North of the wall, a man like him would rule a tribe of our people. Do you need me to bring you anything that you don't want Jon to know about? I may even have something I picked up at the drug store earlier you can use."

"I don't know what else I need, besides more clothes, underwear, oh and Twister. What am I missing?"

"You seem to have a connection with the Captain. Sandor. What's twister?"

"A party game Arya and I play. It's in the hall closet. If someone could bring me that and the clothes and undies, it would be great." Twister the game? Ygritte thinks back to her sister losing her V-card after a game of Twister with a boy from their tribe. She had better leave the drug store supplies she bought for herself, with Sansa. She will add a 'break in case of emergency' note in the bag. Sansa interrupts Ygritte's from her thoughts, "What did I say earlier that everyone was laughing about?"

"You threatened to eat Sandor."

"Yes?"

"Think about it. May I use your washroom?"

"Certainly. It's the first door when you turn left." Ygritte leaves, and Sansa sits on the bed to think. In that quite moment of reflection her words come back to haunt her. Rather than what she meant to say, she realizes how her words would be taken by everyone, except her. She feels her face heat up, and her ear tips are burning. 'No!!! How could I say that, in front of my brother, and his partner, and SANDOR!!! NO!!!!'


	9. To Each His Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Sandor, Jon and Ygritte are left to their own devices as they hunker down.

Ygritte uses the time in the bathroom to separate out the contents of her drugstore bag and leave the most useful items in the bag for Sansa. The rest, she drops in her oversized purse. Obviously, the condoms she has would be of no use for the Captain, if he's proportional. They only stretch so far before they are risky. Plus, the Captain must have his own. On a blank page from her note pad, she writes out instructions on using the moontea, and suggestions on the withdrawal method, and a reminder to breathe. She will go back to the store tomorrow, as part of taking on aspects of Sansa's life.

She leaves the bathroom and heads back to Sansa's bedroom. It is empty, so she uses the opportunity to drop the non-descript bag on the bed, and walks out like she did not just pave the way for Sansa to find her inner freak.

They all say their goodbyes. Ygritte watches as Jon gives Sansa a long hug. Sansa gives Ghost a scratch behind the ear, and Lady gave Sandor a muzzle in the crotch. Yep, good call on the condom size. Ygritte shakes both their hands after averting her eyes, and Sansa hands over her house, mailbox and car keys.

As they drive back to Sansa's house, Jon grabs Ygritte's hand and gives it a squeeze. "My sister and the Captain, who would have known."

"A man that can take you up against a wall, and have your feet never touch the ground is a beautiful thing."

"Oh, I know you like that move."

"The one thing you do know Jon Snow."

"And that thing I do with my tongue."

"YES!!! THAT!!! Fuck! I gave your sister my moontea. So you will have to use condoms. Sorry."

"Why would you do that?"

"You sister is in heat."

"She is still a maiden."

"A maiden in heat. Even worse. Her body knows, but her head has not caught up yet."

"I need to not think about this. She's my little sister."

"Your little sister is taller than you and bustier than me."

"More than a handful is a waste."

"The Captain has massive hands. Did you notice that?"

"You were supposed to be studying my sister, not Clegane."

"I did my job. I can't make up the three inches of height and the hair length, but I'll wear heels and keep my hair up with bangs to cover my features. I can impersonate her well enough. She is open and honest, except to herself. She hides from herself and her own desires."

"I guess you did study her, and Clegane's crotch."

"Maybe I was studying Lady's head. It was in his lap half the evening. By the way, he's cut, if you're curious. Are we almost there? I need a shower."

"A hot shower, or a cold shower?"

"Both." 

"I'll join you. And, no, I was not curious about Clegane being circumcised."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sandor and Sansa sat on his oversized sectional with both dogs in tow. They are watching a moving, now that he has returned from walking both dogs on the dog run. She has removed his tee shirt, stowing it in her room. She is now wrapped up in a white wool blanket he gave her. Stranger is at her side, and Lady is acting like a lap dog, lounging over Sandor. They watch television until they are both dozing off. Sandor wakes up with Sansa's head on his shoulder. At least the dogs are now sleeping on Stranger's bed.

He slides out from under her and tries to wake he. Remembering that she is a heavy sleeper, he gives up on that fool's errand. He debates leaving her on the couch, but decides to just carry her to her room. Once he gets there he's wondering how to balance her and pull the sheets back. He lays her down on the edge of the bed, then pulls the covers back on the opposite side. He moves her over to that side and then pulls the other side down and moves her to the center. Then he worries she could fall out of the smaller bed. He decides to tuck her in, so she cannot roll out. Then he sees a lock of hair touching her face. He smoothes his large fingers over the her cheek, to remove the stray lock. Her smooth cheek is soft, like a down feather, like the little bird she is. She does not stir. He lets himself look down on her for a few more moments, and he makes a quiet exit. He pulls the door half closed to give her some privacy.

Stranger knows his duty instinctively. He slides through the ajar door, and jumps up on the foot of the bed and settles down in the an open area. Sandor goes to his room and strips off his clothes. He slips between the sheets with just his boxer briefs. He finally has a bed all to himself and he spreads out and enjoys the quiet of the house. Lady must have fallen asleep in the living room, because she is not shadowing him. He checks his phone for messages and emails, sends an all's well text to Snow and rolls over to put his phone away. As he rolls back and sees a head poking into his doorway. That didn't last long, Sandor thinks. He moved over to give Lady a place to lay. The both settle into the bed, and Sandor soon drifts off to sleep.

Something wakes him for a deep sleep. He needs a moment to get his bearings and let his barely opened eyes adjust to the dark. He does not turn his head or open his eyes completely. He peaks through his eye lashes and sees that Sansa is standing in the doorway, just looking at him. He starts to stir to make her think he is just waking. Just as he thought, she sneaks off back to her room. He gets up and uses the bathroom, puts on some sweats then goes to check on her. He can tell from her breathing that she is still awake. "Sansa, are you awake? Is everything okay?"

"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. I was going to turn the TV on, but I didn't want to wake you." He looks over at the clock on the desk. Its 3:27am. "Let's see what's on. It's probably just infomercials. You'll try to order some shampoo for ninety gold dragons for you and Lady."

"I only did that once. Her fur looked fabulous. My hair turned green." She gives him an embarrassed smile, as she gets out of bed. He heads to the living room and grabs the remote. It's a good thing he's not due anywhere in the morning. He's not usually up at 3:30 watching anything, but the back of his eyelids.

He heads to the coffee table and grabs the remote turning on the TV. "The decisions we make at 3:30 in the morning rarely turn out well. What woke you?"

"I don't know. I'm thirsty, maybe." She heads over to the refrigerator. "Do you want a beer?"

"Sure. You don't seem like a beer drinker."

"Well, I'm not usually, but Muscle Milk doesn't sound appetizing, and coffee and tea will keep me awake."

"You can pick the show." He hands her the remote, she hands him a beer. Her default channel is Lifetime. She always starts there and works her way up to the premium channels. She hits the grand prize. There is a rebroadcast of the remake of 'Beaches'.

"Beaches!!!"

"Why does that sound familiar?"

"It a TV remake of a theatrical release about BFFs."

"Where is my service revolver? I'm going to end my misery.

"No, it's a good movie.

"Chick flick at 3:30 in the fucking morning. You are killing me little bird."

"Sush you. Let's enjoy the movie. This is probably why the gods woke me up." They settle in on the couch with the blanket that are still their from earlier. Sandor resigns himself to two hours of estrogen and tears. He didn't realize some of the tears would be his. One it is over, he rubs his face like he is tired, and gets up and heads to bed. The little bird follows behind him. "Can I sleep with you?" He looks at her with a puzzled confusion. Sansa rephrases herself. "I mean, the bed it so big and I am still not sleepy. And I am more comfortable with you close.

"I am going to say yes, only because I'm too exhausted to think straight." She brings the blanket with her, because he only has a sheet on the bed, and runs ahead of him to grab her pillow from her room. He does radiate a lot of heat, not heat warmth. Yes warmth. That is the word she is comfortable with. He is already under the sheet when she comes back to the room. She lays her blanket over half of the bed and climbs under the white wool blanket.

Once she is sure he is completely asleep, she slowly shifts and maneuvers the top sheet from under her and climbs beneath it. She turns her head to make sure he did not wake. She can already feel his heat soaking into her skin and soothing her from her restless night. She breathes him in deeply. His singular smell calms her fears and stills her mind. She would bottle it and wear him, if she could. She could call it Essence of Strength. She drifts off to sleep with his smell and heat washing over her.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sandor wakes up with his arm asleep as he tries to stretch out. He realizes how limited is his range of motion. When he turns his head. He is hit with the reality of his current condition. The little bird has not only crawled under the covers with him, but is also pillowed on his shoulder with her face buried in the crook of his neck. He is trying to figure out were the rest of her body is in relation to his. He turns his head to look out the window. From the height of the sun, he can tell it is much later than he usually wakes. He needs to walk the dogs. Where are the dogs? He looks around the room and they are not there. He slides his arm out from under Sansa, and his leg from under her bent knee. Thank the gods she did not hook her leg around him.

He uses the bathroom, and heads out to walk the dogs. He examines his bed as he is leaving. As huge as his bed is, she is well over the middle and on his side of the bed. What is he thinking, the entire bed is his. She has a perfectly good bed, brand new. He heads out of the room to grab the dogs and sees that at least they are making use of that bed. As he walks past to get the leashes, Lady joins him first, followed by a sluggish Stranger. Why is he so tired?

As he walks the dogs, it dawns on Sandor that he doesn't know if Lady was spayed. He would never find a surgical scar in all that fluff. He may need to take precautions with her and Stranger. After the dogs do their business, they head down on the elevator. He asked his dog, "Stranger, you wouldn't take advantage of Lady would you?" He would have to ask Sansa when she woke about Lady's status.

When he gets back to the apartment, he gives the dogs fresh water and thinks about showering in the guest bathroom. He goes in to check his phone on his nightstand charger. Sansa is curled up in a ball on his side of the bed. 'Again, the entire bed is your side.' As he is reading his emails, and he grabbing some clean clothes, Sansa stirs in his bed.

A groggy, "What time is it?" comes at him.

"9:23. Are you getting up?"

"9:30." As if that extra seven minutes makes all the difference in the world. He needs to find something to do with her. They are going to be in his apartment all day. He'll just wait until she gets up to shower. That way he doesn't have to transfer all his stuff to the other bathroom. He uses the time to call Snow.

"Hello Snow, it's Clegane. I don't see any notes uploaded from your visit to the Vale."

"I didn't put them in, out of respect for Sansa's mother, my adoptive mother. I can meet you in person."

"I can't bring the little-your sister with me. If you are followed, they will see her."

"Leave her hidden there. My Sansa will be conspicuously at her apartment. Get a list of anything I need to bring for her, although she seems to like your clothes."

"Yea, I've never had to share my clothes with a woman."

"Get used to it. She feels comfortable with you." Sandor clears his throat, uncomfortable with the direction of this conversation.

"Well, I have to wake her so she will be dressed before I leave. Just text me a location with twenty minutes notice, once you are sure you are clear."

"Good luck waking Sleeping Beauty."

"Tell me about it. I may have to use Stranger to root her out of my bed."

"She didn't sleep in her brand new bed."

"She started out there, then woke me at 3:30, unable to sleep. We watched TV a while. Then she caught me half asleep for an easy 'yes'. The dogs enjoyed the new bed. I better get her up, if I am ever going to get out of here."

"Good luck. I'll give you at least two hours before I hit you up for the meet." They disconnect from the call and Sandor heads in to roust a warg.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Red, I owe you 20 gold dragons."

"Which bet is that Black?"

"The one from last night after we went to bed."

"NO?!"

"Yes."

"Only 20?"

"If it were the 100 dragon bet, I would die today defending the little bird's honor. He is one big fucker."

"Once the 100 dragon bet is resolved, it will be his honor that needs defending. She is a going to pounce on him like a shadow cat."

"Metal image. STOP with the descriptions. Every brother's sister is a maiden, until she is weds. Gods, now I sound like my father." After getting the list from Clegane an hour later, Jon goes through Sansa's closets with Ygritte to pack more clothes for the extended stay. Sansa has small feet for a tall girl, so she and Ygritte wear about the same size. She finds a pair of comfortable high heeled wedges, that fit her fairly well. Plus, she can run in them, if need be. As they pack everyday clothes for Sansa, Ygritte pulls out some items that have the tell-tale signs of common use. She keeps them to wear, as she takes on Sansa's life. She picks cute but function items to pack for Sansa. They look like she could wear them for a casual first date. Sansa will thank her later.

She adds a couple of pieces of jewelry to the suitcase and more 'feminine' products, so Clegane will not have to go out in the middle of the night for an emergency. She goes through the coat closet last, and finds the a dressier coat to send with Sansa and takes an everyday coat for herself. She also pulls down the Twister game Sansa wanted. Ygritte would pay to see those two play it. She grabs two more board games, so it won't looks so obvious to the boys. That task done, she changes into a pair of Sansa's jeans and a college sweatshirt. She ties her hair up in a low messy bun and pulls tendrils loose to cover parts of her face. The wedges take up most of the excess pant length. Both she and Jon makes a show of putting the suitcases and supplies in Jon's car. They hug like they are saying farewell for a time. Ygritte gets in Sansa's car and they drive off in different directions.

'Sansa' goes to shop on the Street of Silk. In the time of the kings, it was the 'red light' district. Now, it has trendy cafes and dress shops. Where it intersects with the Street of Steel, it becomes more artsy; galleries with large canvases and gleaming metal statues replace wine sinks, flesh houses and black smiths fires.

As Jon circles around the block 'Sansa' is shopping on, he looks for anything out of the ordinary. He parks for a few minutes and grabs some coffee and mills around window shopping in a few shops, including a jewelry store. He checks out the stores windows, but really, he is using them as mirrors to find anyone following, anything out of place. He circles the block on foot and heads back to his car. He drives off and takes a series of left turns, and studies his rear view mirror for anyone turning left with him. He parks again and watches the flow of the traffic. He neither sees nor feels anything out of the ordinary. He checks his GPS and looks for a random location halfway between his current location and Clegane's place. He finds an option, and uses a map app to look at the location's surroundings and the street view. He texts the address to Clegane, with no other information. They both know the plan.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After getting off the phone with Snow to make plans to meet in a couple of hours, Sandor steels himself to wake the sleeping bird. When he gets to his bedroom, she is sound asleep. Sandor rolls his eyes and knows his work is truly just beginning. He looks down on her and wonders what she will do once she has children. Will she still sleep this soundly. He bets she will wake at the first whimpers? He sets that random thought aside and walks to her bedside, his bedside. He sighs and kneels down next to the bed. He shakes her shoulder, "Sansa, wake up." Nothing. There must be a secret to getting this woman up. He moves her hair out of her face, and whispers in her ear to wake up. She at least stir and moves toward her voice.

Next thing he knows, there is a hand gripping the back of his hair with a surprising strength. He has to move his head in the direction of the force to prevent losing a handful of hair. Now his face in nestled right next to hers. He reaches up to pry the little bird's talons from his hair. Once he pulls her hand free from his too long hair, she instantly is fully awake and staring at him. She smiles at him, "I was falling and you reached out and pulled me back."

"It was just a dream." He realizes he is still holding the hand he removed from his hair. He releases his grip, but she flips her hand over and grabs onto his retreating hand.

"It felt real." He looks into her trusting eyes.

"If you fall, I'll catch you. Just not in the shower, which is where you are headed. So don't fall. We need to get dressed for the day. It's 9:45 already."

"Yes, father." She rolls away from him to the other side of the bed to get up and almost rolls off. He lays across the bed and grabs her by the upper arm, while giving her a chastising look.

"Do I have to have Stranger guard you in the shower."

"No, I'm awake now." Sandor gets off the bed and heads out of the room. He whistles for Stranger and he comes immediately. He closes the dog in the bedroom with Sansa, so he can also jump in the shower, without Lady present.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sandor is standing in the refrigerator looking over options to break their fast. He pulls out the bacon, eggs and juice. Ordinarily, he would have been to the gym at 5am, not watching some buggering 'Beaches' on a women's television channel he didn't even know he had. Most of the morning is gone by the time Sansa comes bouncing out of her bedroom, dressed in all her own clothing for a change. She gives him the most sun filled smile, "Thank you for watching 'Beaches' with me."

"Don't mention it."

"I still like the original. It's my mother's favorite movie. We should download it and compare them." He just looks at her with a blank expression. He pulls out the frying pan, and Sansa springs into action. "Let me cook. You can watch some sports or something manly."

"Nothing on but news and soap operas. Um, I have to run out for an hour or so to meet your brother."

"Can I go?"

Without even looking up from the alert on his phone, he gives her a 'No.'

"I won't be any trouble."

"Not taking a risk with you, little bird. He is bringing more clothes for you. Anything specific you want him to bring?" She decides not to pick this as a battle. It's just one hour's trip. She complies and gives him a wish list. He sends it onto Jon.

Once Sandor gets the text from Jon, he gives Sansa all his usually warning instructions. He leaves and makes sure she puts the chain on the door before he heads to the elevator. He moves his marked car to another space, so he can drives his personal car out of the garage, and heads in a round about way to the address Jon texted him.

Once the two men meet, they head to a coffee shop to blend in with the masses. They get their order and sit on the patio, in the sun, on this slightly chilly day. Jon starts off the conversation. "I know this whole thing is a sacrifice for you, but I and my family really appreciate all that you're doing to keep my sister safe."

"No need for thanks. It's my job."

"You have gone above and beyond, and you may be the only reason our mother is not barging into the city now." Sandor just shrugs like it is nothing, but it is everything. "The fact that Sansa is comfortable with you is also a comfort to all of us. When this is over, my parents insist on meeting you."

"Let's get this done, before we worry about next steps. Plus, I need to get back soon before our phones start blowing up. I only programed our numbers and 911 as working numbers in your sister's phone."

"Right. I'll get right to it. Our mother told me of her family's connection with Petyr. He moved near the Tullys in Riverrun when they were kids. He developed a fixation with her. When she married our father, Petyr began a relationship with her sister. When he got her with child, their father forced m aunt to take high doses of moon tea, or be disinherited. When she finally married someone her father approved of, she had four miscarriages before she gave birth to her only child."

"The moon tea caused the fertility problems?"

"Yes, and her son is not very healthy. My mother told me that she thought that Lysa and Petyr continued to see each other periodically after she married Jon Arryn."

"Is Arryn alive?"

"Dead, a bad fever took him fast, years ago. When I saw my cousin, he is on the small side for a Tully, and born a few months after Petyr was arrested."

"Could be his son."

"I stole his silverware from our family dinner while I was there. I processed it under 'Jon Hills'. The DNA results aren't back yet. I'll call and check on them. I'll email you directly, instead of adding them to the file."

He continues on, "We've never been close to that side of the family. Lysa is a bit odd. My mother said she breastfeed Robin, Sweetrobin, as Lysa calls him, until he was six."

Sandor thought about what he was hearing. "He sounds odd, but not copycat killer level odd. More of a push people off a clock tower level."

"Yep. Now you see why I couldn't put it in the file. My mother would have my head."

"Anything else not in the file?"

"Where my sister is sleeping." Sandor almost blushes, but he feels the heat stop its rise at the back of his neck.

"It's not like I can handcuff her to the guest bed. It's against the rules. I think we should focus some attention on her coworkers. One name stood out to me from the interviews. BASTOB is an email address she had some exchanges with at work. Turns out it's short for Bastard of Bolton. When you look at the history of dishonored House Bolton, you have to wonder about anyone who selects that in a work environment."

"I'll request some of the resources of The Wall directed to it. Anything else?" At that moment both their phones start ringing.

"Hello little bird."- "Almost. I'll be back in thirty minutes."- "Ok, what do you want to eat?"- "No, you pick."- "He just got off the phone and he's staring at me. Want to talk to him?"- "Fine." Sandor puts his finger over the bottom mic port and addresses the look Jon is shooting him, "What?"

"You literally sound like my father talking to my mother." Sandor feels the blood rushing to his ears as he hands his phone to Jon.

"Alayne, how are you doing?"

"Oh, ya. I almost forgot about that. I'm fine. Could you send Sandor home? Lady misses you. And tell him don't forget the extra sauce."

He smiles at the mundane, innocent request. He really wants to return normalcy to his sister's life. "I'll tell him, he's leaving now. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye." He hands Sandor his phone back. "Your wife said hurry home, 'Lady' misses you, and bring extra sauce." Jon uses finger quotes for Lady. Sandor just rolls his eyes and tucks his phone in his jacket pocket. Both men stand, Jon leads the way to his car. Sandor grabs the suitcase and Jon grabs the bag of games. They move them to Sandor's car. "In all seriousness, thank you. Sandor looks Jon in the eyes and simply nods.


	10. Home Again, Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor and Jon return to their respective homes, as the investigation continues.

After Jon leaves Sandor, he calls Ygritte back. “What did the caller say?”

“Nothing. Just heavy breathing. Not sexual, just there, breathing. Then they hung up.”

“Where are you now?”

“I just got off the phone with headquarters. They’ve already started tracing the call on Sansa’s cell to the source. I’m headed back to my car on the Street of Silk,” Ygritte informs him.

“Head back to the house. I’m headed there now. I feel we may be close to flushing the stalker out, now that he may be reaching out more personally.”

Twenty minutes later Jon arrives at his sister’s townhouse. Her car, which Ygritte had, is already on the street in front of the house. Jon texts Ygritte that he is walking to the door, before disabling the alarm. As he gets inside, he looks around for anything out of the ordinary, any more gifts. Nothing. He calls out, ‘Sansa, you home yet?’ before he closes the front door in case anyone is listening outside.

She calls down to him to him, “I’m upstairs changing clothes. My feet are killing me.” He closes and locks the front door.

He texts her, “Letting Ghost out. I’ll give u a foot massage.”

“Theres a blow job in ur future,” is texted back to him.

“Ill b right up,” is his reply. He opens the back door for Ghost and closes it, but does not lock it since Ghost is on guard and Jon resets the alarm.

He runs upstairs to do his masseur duties and collect his reward. He is doubly rewarded with Ygritte showing off her purchase from a Street of Silk lingerie shoppe, she stresses the spelling difference. She is dressed from head-to-toe in a black lace bodysuit.

In her slightly husky tone, “We are away from the eyes at the wall. No one here cares that we share a bed. No rumors. No fraternization policy. No crows versus free people factions.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes. You know nothing Jon Snow. Oh and this catsuit has a hidden opening. I can leave it on. As much as it cost, you’ll be seeing quite a lot of it crow.”

“How about I massage your feet and then slide them into six inch pumps.” She promptly throws herself on the bed and offers up her feet.

An hour later Jon throws on some shorts, while Ygritte jumps into the shower. He puts food in one the dog bowls, and opens the back door to let Ghost back in. He is sitting at attention at the door. When Jon calls him in, he does not follow the command, but he nudges forward looking at the outside doorknob. Jon follows his line of sight, and sees the point of Ghost’s interest. Jon wills Ghost in and quickly closes the back door and locks it. He pulls out his gun and checks the first floor. It’s clear. He works his way upstairs listening for anything out of the ordinary, Ghost on his heels. He checks Arya’s room and closet; the guest bathroom, including behind the shower curtain. He makes it to the master bedroom. Entering the room with gun drawn, Ygritte looks at him from the bed as she is putting her socks on. “Someone was in the backyard. I just checked downstairs. It’s clear.”

“Well, no one is here.” Jon continues to sweep the room and bathroom anyway, as Ygritte reaches for her service cell phone and requests the crime lab to come, stat. “What happened?”

“Ghost indicated on a fucking length of fucking blue ribbon that was draped over the outside doorknob. I was sloppy and didn’t lock the back door, since he was back there. So I had to sweep the place. That’s the problem with a dog that doesn’t bark. He was just sitting there waiting for me.”

Ygritte’s call connects, “I need a CSI tech A-SAP at Alayne Stone’s house. A blue ribbon showed up.”

Jon logs onto the surveillance app on his phone for the security system. He hands it to Ygritte. “I’m jumping in the shower. I smell like sex. Look through the camera 2 videos. See who put it there, and why Ghost didn’t kill them.

<

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sandor puts the two large bags down in front of his apartment door so he can dig out his keys. As he is doing so, he hears a knocking on the door from the inside, "Sandor, is it okay if I open the door for you?"

"Sure. Thanks." She opens the door, and he hands her the food bag. She is happier to see him then Stranger usually is. He grabs everything he had set down and walks it in.

“I fed the dogs while you were gone, and brushed them. Lady loves to be brushed, and it turns out Stranger really likes it too.”

“Thanks. Eat before your food gets cold.” He walks her bags toward her room. She drops the food off on the dining table then follows him.

“Between the two dogs, I collected enough loose hair to make a new dog.”

He sets the bags down at the foot of her bed, “Speaking of a new dog, is Lady spayed?”

“Spayed? No. Why?”

“Stranger’s not neutered. We breed the better performing K9s. When was the last time she was in heat.”

“I don’t know; never.” He looks at her in disbelief.

“How old is she?”

“Two?”

“Then she’s had at least three heat cycles, unless she’s barren. I’ll keep an eye on her. Stranger is more of a gentleman than I am, but he is stills a dog, and Lady is still a bitch.”

“How rude. Don’t call her that.”

“It’s a technical term, not an insult.”

“Oh. But still, no.”

“We are both a bit young to be grandparents. That’s all I’m saying.”

“Well, Lady is a maiden.”

“Once she goes into heat, she’ll be a mother, if Stranger is around her.”

“Well, she is not going into heat. Let’s just eat.” He leaves her room and heads to his bathroom to clean up. Once he is done, he finds Sansa in the kitchen setting his table.

“Lady wants you to know she forgives you for impugning her honor.”

“Is that what I did?” Sandor tries really hard not to laugh in disbelief.

“Well, anyway she forgives you, and you should eat before your food gets cold.” Sandor simply sits and digs into his late lunch. “How is my brother?”

“Not much different from how you saw him yesterday.”

“What is he working on?”

“He’s updating his files.”

“What happened in the Vale with my aunt?”

“He had dinner with her and your cousin Robert or Sweetrobin. Did you find your extra sauce?”

“Yes, thank you. Would you like some?”

“No thanks. I like my meat to taste like meat.”

“Well, I like my meat moist until it is dripping, and succulent.” Sandor has learned not to react outwardly to her utterances, with their unintended double meanings. Inwardly, he feels his pulse quicken and his neck heat up. He takes a long pull of ice water and wills the inappropriate thoughts out of his mind. It’s been a while since he’s brought a woman home. He may have to seek some relief soon. There was that woman at his gym that put her cell number into his personal phone. He was on the treadmill cooling down after a hard run. As he slowed to a walk, she struck up a conversation from the neighboring treadmill. She asked if she could put her number in his phone and he could call on her some night. He took that as code for a casual fuck. She’d do, if he can get someone to bird watch for him.

While Sansa is still eating, he runs through his private cell to find the number and text her. He remembers her first name started with an ‘R’. So he goes looking for names he knows he didn’t put in his phone. His train of thought is interrupted by Sansa loudly clearing her throat to get his attention.

“Did you get a new phone?”

“No.”

“That’s a different phone from the one you’ve been using.”

“Aye. It’s my personal cell.”

“Hum. Who are you contacting?”

“No one really. I was looking for something.” He sets the phone face-down on the table. As he attempts to continue eating, Sansa snatches his phone up and looks at the still open screen. “Didn’t your mother tell you it’s rude to read other people’s phones.”

“Yes, but you went through my phone first, and then kept it. It’s also rude to use your phone at the dinner table. Who is Ros?”

“Who?”

“Ros. She’s in your phone with a heart following the name. So you tell me.” Sansa gives him a frosty look. Ros?! He doesn’t know a Ros. That must be the woman he was looking for. The little bird should be a detective. There are forty other ‘Rs’ in his contacts. She hones in on the one he was actually looking for to scratch his itch. Sandor didn’t know if he feels more annoyed at getting caught at something that was his own business, or for feeling guilty about it.

“I don’t really know her. Much like you, she grabbed my phone after I entered the code. Then she put her number in it.” He holds his hand out to get the phone back, internally counting to ten. Sansa starts type into his phone and hands it back to him. Lucky for her he had only gotten to eight in his countdown to action. He looks at his phone and sees that she has put her old cell number in it, as if he doesn’t already know how to reach her. She has added two hearts after her name and a tongue sticking out. He limits his response to rolling his eyes to the celling, and locks his phone before putting it back on the table. He resumes trying to enjoy his lunch.

The little bird chirps in a small voice, “You could have deleted it, if you didn’t want to see her.” He looks at her, while slowly chewing his mouthful of food. She is looking down avoiding his gaze.

“It wasn’t important enough to give it a second thought.”

“Until today.”

He just looks at her with a blank expression, trying to decide what to say to end this very uncomfortable invasion into his privacy. A problem they wouldn’t even be having if she would stop crawling into bed with him, getting his blood up. “What do you want me to say, little bird?” The irritation is wearing out of him, and he just wants to placate her.

“That you are not trying to leave me with another babysitter to meet a booty call tonight.”

“I’m just a man trying to eat lunch.”

“And.”

“And what?” He stares at her staring at him. He finally relents. “I’m not going anywhere tonight. Do people still say booty call?” He unlocks his phone and hands it back to her. “Delete Ros.” She does as she is bid. Then she goes to recently deleted files and deletes that record too. She is very thorough, belying the extreme innocence she frequently displays. She is a puzzle to him.

She goes back to eating her succulent meat dripping with extra sauce. Snow had the right of it. Sandor is like a man locked down in marriage, but his cock stays dry. Really dry. He’ll take a cold shower before he goes to bed. He knows the little bird will end up nesting right under him. He cannot even be mad at her. She is in more danger then he will ever tell her, and she is ripped away from her home and family.

He offers her an olive branch. “Little bird why don’t you find something on TV we can watch after lunch. Or, your brother sent some board games over. He included Monopoly, and the sword is mine of you want to play.”

“Fine, I’ll take the thimble. I love to hand sew.”

For the next two hours after lunch, they played Monopoly and Sandor learns that the little bird has talons when it comes to protecting her crofts in Wintertown. The she wolf was even ballsy enough to put up brothels and robbed him of the last of his golden dragons and silver stags.

“How the fuck did you and your little thimble beat me and my big fucking sword?”

“My family plays Monopoly all the time. Forget the inns, you have to build brothels and wine sinks, they cost more, but are more lucrative when your opponents lands on them.”

“Lesson learned. No more Ser Nice Guy from me. You can’t beat me the same way twice, believe that. Best two out of three games?”

“Sure, I have other hidden talents.” She gives him the most benign smile, which both melts his heart a little, and chills his spine. They continue to play and he beats her in the next game, but halfway through the third game Sandor checks his work cell for updates, and sees that there is a new incident at Sansa’s house. It says another ribbon mysteriously appeared on the back door knob. The notes also say that Ghost was in the yard at the time. No indication of how it got there with the dog standing guard.

Sandor wonders if there were two ghosts in the yard, only one is of the four legged variety. “Little bird, I have some work to catch up on. We have to pause the game.”

“So are you conceding defeat?”

“Hells no! I’ll finish beating you after dinner.”

“I can cook, if you want.”

“Sure. Thanks.” Sansa gets up and searches through the refrigerator for options. Sandor goes into his room to have some privacy while he reviews the security video from this morning. He hooks up his computer to his bedroom TV, and looks at all the angles and sees no one on the property, other than Jon and Ygritte leaving together, and then coming back separately. Yet the ribbon did not appear out of thin air. Someone put it there.

He reviews just the backyard video frame-by-frame and studies the dog. He is sunning himself once he is outside. Then he is watching the door with fascination, until the time stamp for the door fault signal. Just after the dog leaves his sunny spot, he sits at attention and his head turns from side-to-side looking at something with interest. He replays the video to when Ghost leaves his spot. He notices a faint shadow pass over the dog. That must be it. He uses his computer to zoom in on the shadow and project it on the TV. The ironic realization hits him right away; a little bird carried the ribbon. How is that possible?

He calls Jon right away. “Snow, it’s Clegane.- No, she’s fine. Cooking dinner. We just played Monopoly. – I’ll keep an eye on the bank. I saw the notes and reviewed the video from my TV. It was a bird. I don’t know how, but it was. The shadow passes overhead and rouses your dog from a nap. Sure, I’ll hold.”

Jon puts the call on hold and turns to his partner. “Ygritte, Clegane had the chance to review the video over the TV. He said it was a bird that dropped off the ribbon. What does that even mean?”

Ygritte knows immediately, “A warg. Someone took over the control of the birds actions.”

“Someone with that kind of control has to be of the north.”

“I bet they are one of my people, from north of the Wall. Wargs frequently use birds to spy.” He nods at her and gets back on the phone.

“Clegane, we think it’s a warg from north of the Wall that controlled the bird.”

“Do you crows keep track of wargs in a database?”

“It’s not a skill most wargs usually admit to. Most in Westeros doesn’t even believe it exists. So it doesn’t get add to rap sheets.”

“Could Baelish have access to a warg where he’s housed?”

“That would explain how the crimes match so closely. It could be Baelish.”

“Use your pull to have Baelish moved to solitary confinement for questioning. Whoever is working with Baelish on the inside can’t get to him. Make sure he gets different guards too. We need to talk to everyone he associates with. I should help with this.”

“If you get involved and then go back to my sister, it would lead the stalker to her.”

“Right. As tactical, I’m just used to being in the thick of things. Text me with any updates even before you update the files. I’ll keep your sister close.”

“Thanks Sandor. My family cannot begin to repay you.”

“No need. Besides, my job’s not done yet.” They say their goodbyes, and Sandor removes the temptation to step out until the case is solved. He deletes Ros from the backup phone contacts on his computer. His little bird has some lessons to learn about Detective Work 101.


	11. Movie and Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another night of togetherness.

The irony of his little bird having someone send a bird as a harbinger of death is not lost on him. In case they should spy his location, he pulls the bedroom curtains shut. After Jon Snow told him that Sansa was a closeted warg, he researched it via the Internet to find out what was involved in warging. They can actual view the world from another creature’s eyes, and sense what they are exposed to. North of the Wall, they were historically used to spy on those south of the Wall. The girl certainly would have gotten an eyeful from Lady’s viewpoint, as he showered. At least she would have only thought it part of a dream, since Sansa only wargs in her sleep, or possibly when daydreaming. He is surprised her ‘dreams’ do not scare her right back into her own bed.

Sandor pulls himself together before he emerges from the bedroom. No need to worry the little bird about the other bird. He first closes the drapery across the hall in her bedroom. Then he casually strolls past the kitchen and closes the living room drapery. He affects his passive face of indifference and approaches her in the kitchen. “Dinner smells good. What is it?”

“You had ground beef, salad mix, tomatoes and canned beans, so I made a salad casserole, with the flavors of Essos. It’s almost done. What did you work on?”

“Just catching up on file review, checking emails.”

“Does your computer back up your cell phone contacts, like mine does? Well, did before you confiscated my phone and computer.”

“Aye. I deleted her number from there too, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“It’s totally your business. I was not keeping track. But, ‘Ros’ sounds like the name of a loose woman. She could give you a social disease, or get you killed in a duel.”

“A duel? Those were outlawed in 475 AL.”

“Killing people was outlawed too, but someone still wants me dead.” Her bottom lip starts to tremble after that outburst. He walks over to her, and puts his hands on her shoulders.

“Do you trust me?” She nods without looking up. “Look at me Sansa.” She doesn’t budge. He places the side of his crooked index finger under her chin, and tilts her head up to look at him. “I promise you no one will hurt you. Nothing will touch a hair on your head. I will keep you safe. Everyone is afraid of me, and no one knows you’re here.”

“Why did you close the curtains? The sun is up for another hour.”

“I will keep you safe, because I am cautious. Your beautiful red hair is a beacon that I want to keep under wraps.”

“You think my hair is beautiful?” between sniffs.

“It is beautiful. Now calm yourself, little bird.” She nods and steps closer to him and tentatively reaches for him. She slips her warm hands around his waist, and her cheek against the center of his chest. Her right ear rests over the steady, solid beat of his heart. Her own heart slowing to match. Her breathing slowing to normal. When Sansa’s tears dry up, he begins to pull away. She digs her fingers into the solidness of his back, as best as she can, to still him. Sandor realizes his arms wrap around her narrow shoulders, without his permission. He is temporarily frozen, unsure of what to do.

He has never been a demonstrative person. As he grew up with his older brother, being touched was often something he went out of his way to avoid. Touches were often accompanied with pain and taunts. He pats her lightly as a signal to release him. She loosens her hold on him, and he slowly retreat away.

“Go wash your face little bird. I’ll set the table.” She nods and lets go of her tentative hold on him. When she returns they eat dinner in an uncomfortable silence. Sandor tries to pull her out of her malaise by asking her questions about her childhood, Winterfell, her brothers. He tells Sansa that her sister is doing well, and they have extended Gendry’s stay north to guard her until they catch the stalker. She smiles a little at that.

“May I ask you some questions, Captain?”

“Captain is it? Is that how you butter me up for twenty questions? You end up in my bed every night. You know my name little bird.” A pretty blush assaults her cheeks, and she looks down at her food. “What do you want to ask me…” She starts to open her mouth, but he cuts her off, “…that doesn’t involve the case?” She looks like she was caught red handed. She rethinks her first question.

“What does Ros look like?”

“Ros? I saw her once, for all of three minutes a month ago. I really didn’t pay much attention. I do remember she was had red hair and nice teats.” Something strikes Sandor as familiar, a niggling at the back of his memory creeping its way forward. “Fuck, she had red hair.” He jumps up from his table and stomps into his room, closing the door behind him. He logs onto his computer and his work account. He pulls up the case and sifts through the autopsy pictures of the woman found dead with blue ribbon tangled around her neck. The crime scene photos did not show her face. Her tangled hair was obscuring her features.

He goes back to the storage on of his personal contacts, and curses himself for deleting the number from his computer backup. He cannot retrieve it without reverting back to his last back up, risking the loss of new information. Then he realizes it still exists in the world of the Cloud. He accesses this nebulous account and gets Ros’s cell number again. He was not consciously being duplicitous by keeping it there. He just never accesses the Cloud account that came by default with his computer storage.

He calls Brienne to ask if they have identified the victim of this new Mockingbird series. They have not, and he gives her the name Ros and the phone number stored in his ‘last resort’ storage, to see if they can tie it to the victim. Maybe someone reported her missing, or she will answer her phone and be ruled out as the redheaded victim. He tells Brienne to text him as soon as they rule Ros in or rule her out.

Sandor opens his door to finish dinner, but the little bird is standing right there, hand raised to knock on his door. “Your food was getting cold, so I put it in the oven. Is everything okay?”

“Yes, thanks. Did you finish eating?”

“No, I was waiting for you.”

He looks at her surprised, “You didn’t have to do that. And we’ll finish our Monopoly match after.”

“I take it you don’t want to talk about what you were just doing, Sandor?”

“Nope.”

“Fine.” She turns and goes back to the kitchen. “I was in the middle of asking you questions. Can I ask more?”

“Sure. Just be willing to answer the questions you ask.” He joins her in the kitchen. She pulls their plates out of the over and sets them on the table and they again sit. Her first question helped him make a link he didn’t even realize he was missing. Let her ask on.

“Sandor, what’s your favorite color?”

“Blue.”

“What shade?”

“Shade? I don’t know. What color are your eyes?”

“My family calls them Tully blue. It is a color trait that runs on my mother’s side.”

“Then I guess my favorite color is Tully blue.” She blushes furiously and his complement. “Now, it’s my turn to ask the same question, little bird.”

“Favorite color? Hum, well, most people think it’s blue, but it’s really gray. It is our ancient house color.”

“I was expecting you to say pink or purple.”

“Nope, it was pink when I was a girl. Do you have a horse?”

“Yes, he’s stabled at the same place that fostered Stranger. The horse is also named Stranger.”

“So when you call one, they both come.”

“Aye. I am overdue to visit him. He gets mean, if I am gone too long.”

“Can I go with you the next time you visit.”

“Sure, if you want. Once this case is over,” Sandor says tentatively.

“Thanks. We can make a day of it.” The repaired side of Sandor’s mouth twitches as he resists a blooming smile at her future plans. Damn him.

They both finish dinner and Sansa offers to clean the kitchen while Sandor walks the dogs. He decides to walk them around the building grounds, as a reward for being well behaved in his home. And he could use some fresh air. He knows secure areas of the grounds that will keep prying eyes away, since he has Lady.

When Sandor gets back, Sansa has the table cleared and the dishes washing in the dishwasher. Sansa is stretched across one section of the couch with her borrowed blanket.

“So, you’re giving up on the game or what, little bird?” He takes the leashes off both dogs and they both go to the large dog bed to snuggle together from being out in the chilled air. He goes to take off his jacket and shoes and wash his hands. When he gets back he announces, “That was a great dinner. Thanks for cooking.”

“Thank you for keeping me alive. I know you are not telling me a lot, but I feel safe with you.” He just looks at her and sighs. He doesn’t know what to say to this, so he nods his head as he sits down on the rest of the sofa she has not overtaken. She continues, “We can finish tomorrow. I’m so full, I could burst.”

“Afraid to lose. Admit it.”

“Whatever. There is a movie coming on in three minutes. I think you will love it.”

“If it’s a musical or a chick flick, Stranger and I are leaving out the window.”

“It’s ‘Terminator’.”

“Fuck yah. Great movie. Have you seen it?”

“No, but both of my older brothers and father love it. Mother would not let the rest of us watch it.”

“You’re in for a thrill ride.” He grabs the remote and unmutes the sound as the premium cable channel plays its signature lead in. He sets the remote down and settles into his usual spot on his couch. The little bird scoots closer to him and shares her borrow blanket with him. The opening credits roll with the signature staccato heartbeat of a rhythm that only belongs to this movie. Sandor’s right arm is thrown over the back of the couch, as he is the master of his domain. When the Terminator comes into view, crouched down in the smoke, Sansa blurts out, “He looks like you.”

Sandor’s responds with a smirk, “I’m six inches taller than the Terminator.”

Then they are greeted with a totally nude Terminator walking into the camera. Sandor can just image the color in the little bird’s cheeks, without turning to look. He’s got a couple of inches on the Terminator in that respect too.

Sansa has shifted closer to him as the movie rolls on. Part of the time she is hiding under her blanket, peaking out. When they get to the hotel scene, and Sarah gives her mother the phone number there to reach her, Sansa yells at the TV, “Even I know better than to do that!”

Sandor squeezes her shoulder through the blanket and says ‘Good’. Ten minutes more into the movie, Sansa is once again hiding under the blanket, but this time it’s because of the surprisingly explicit love scene in the middle of an action movie. Sandor is kind enough to hold in his laughter. Then when she hopes out loud that they get to stay together, he is afraid of her reaction to the eventual outcome. It wrenched at his heart a little when he first saw it. Once the Terminator arrives again, Sansa moves right up against his side, almost under his back, using him as a human shield. He shifts and places his arm around her shoulders and holds her for the second time tonight, because he knows it only gets worse, in art, and in life.

As the star-crossed couple runs through the factory, Sansa has a death grip on his shirt. She also takes a small section of his chest hair with it. He places his hand over hers. He tells himself it’s more to prevent her from painfully ripping the hair out, than to comfort her. It reality, it’s both, more the latter then the former.

Ten minutes later she is crying and he pulls her into his lap to shush her. Lady comes over to put her head in Sansa’s lap and Sansa pets it, while Sandor strokes her back. He never really thought much about it, but they literally hid a romance movie in his favorite action film. “It’s alright little bird. You’re alright. It’s just a movie. There’s a part 2.”

“Kyle Reese comes back as an Other?”

“Um, no he’s dead, but it works out in the end.”

“How, if he’s dead?”

“Their son lives on to lead the resistance. Sometimes good enough is the best you get.”

“You’re not going to die on me, are you?”

“I’m a big fucker and I’m hard to kill.” She clings to him tighter. “You should go to bed now. I'll walk the dogs.” She nods against his chest, but makes no effort to move. When he applies a little pressure to nudge her off his lap she resists. He sighs and asks her, “Want me to carry you?” She nods again. He puts his feet on the ground and shifts forward to get on his feet with the little bird perched against his chest.

By default he takes her to his bedroom, since she will end up there at some point in the night anyway. He sits her down on her adopted side of his bed. He messes her hair at the top of her head, and she swats his hand away playfully. Now that her mood has lifted, he digs into his drawer for some sports shorts and a tank top to sleep in. He drops them off in her bedroom to change into after his walk. When he returns with the dogs they both go into Sansa's room. They shamelessly take over her bed while he changes clothes. When he returns to his room, Sansa is buried under his covers, and way over the middle of the bed.

He crawls under the covers and she rolls over to face him. “Can we see part two tomorrow?”

“Sure. Sarah Connor is a bad arse in that one.”

“Good.” She closes her eyes and quickly drifts off to sleep, while owning what he estimates is 62% of his bed. He thinks she must have seen herself as Sarah Connor, hunted by something from beyond. Did that make him Kyle Reese or the Terminator in her mind?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sandor wakes up at 5:37am, and decides to take a shower in the guest bathroom, so he won’t disturb the little bird. He can also take care of his pressing needs in private. He grabs fresh clothes and takes his phone with him. He checks on the dogs as he drops his phone and clothes off in the guest bedroom. They are still cuddled up in the middle of Sansa’s bed, lazy bums.

Sandor relieves himself, and then gets in the showers with the water as hot as he can take it. It helps relax him. Well, most of him. One part of him is not cooperating, and has a mind of its own. For the second time since he answered the call for this buggering case, just before his shift was to end, he relents and takes himself in hand. His release is so intense and immediate, that it takes him by surprise. His knees buckle and he falls back against the shower wall panting to catch his breath. He recovers and washes himself, enjoying the water running over him now that he is really awake. He finally gives into the inevitable start of his day, dries himself off. He steps out of the shower and wraps the towel around his waist. He brushes his teeth and shaves. He puts on aftershave to soothe his skin, at least that is what he tells himself.

He opens the bathroom door and his way is blocked. Sansa is standing in the middle of the doorway with the dogs on either side of her.

“I woke up and you were gone.”

“I just showered.”

“Then I heard a strange noise and something go bump. Stranger didn’t seem alarmed, or I would have come in to check on you.”

He looks at his loyal dog and gives a silent thank you for keeping Sansa calm, and out of the bathroom while he pleasured himself.

“I lost my balance in the shower and fell into the wall. Are you up to stay?”

“If you are.”

“I’m going to walk the dogs and do some work.”

“Then I’m up. I’ll shower when you get back.” She smiles at him and heads to the guest bedroom. He follows her in to grab his phone and clothes, so he can dress in his bedroom. Before he leaves, the little bird peeps up, “What are we going to do today?”

“What do you want to do? We can finish Monopoly and we still have ‘Terminator 2’ to watch.”

“What am I supposed to do with the other sixteen hours?”

“You can ask me twenty questions again.” She smiles at that, and he leaves to get dressed.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once he gets back from walking the dogs, he sees she has already given the dogs water and dry food. As expected Miss Fluffy Bottom makes a beeline to her food dish and gobbles her morning snack down, but at least she did not move on to Stranger’s food dish. Stranger, however, has no interest in his food and lies down on his bed under the living room window. Sandor think Stranger better not be getting sick. He’ll have one of the other officer’s pick him up and run him to the vet. He takes a closer look at his best friend. His eyes are sharp, his nose is wet and his tongue is pink. He seems healthy just tired.

“What do you want to eat to break your fast?” Sansa asks him.

“I can fend for myself, I’m fine with just cereal and coffee.”

“What’s your favorite meal for dinner?”

“Roasted chicken with rosemary potatoes, and a nice gravy. Some Dornish Red to wash it all down.”

“All a man needs, or a woman. Do you have rosemary and potatoes?”

“Nope. That wine ad is older than you. How do you know it?”

“I saw it on your mousepad, when you left me at your desk at the station.”

He turns on the television and looks for something they can both watch, that is not news. He had already blocked all the 24 hour news channels. This story was plastered all over the newscasts, with its link with the old Nightingale cases in all its gory, salacious details.

While Sansa is showering, Sandor reviews the case updates and calls Jon Snow.

“Clegane, I was just about to call you. The phone is literally in my hand.”

“Saved you the trouble Snow. Tell me the worst first. Your sister’s in the shower.”

“Why is she up this early?”

“Because I got up.”

“So you’re the secret to separating my sister from her bed. The rest of us gave up on that years ago.”

“I think it’s more the situation than me. She sticks to what feels safe. Right now I am her safe place.”

“Sure, if you say so. I do have an update on the name you give us, Ros. We tied the number to a Roslin Snow, no relation. A hostess from a local high-end restaurant. She had not shown up for work for the last week. She originates from Winter Town, and is a natural redhead. Sorry to tell you, but the coroner has preliminarily ID’d her from photos in her apartment. We got the billing address for the cell phone number you gave us when you picked her up.”

“I didn’t pick her up. She tried to pick me up.”

“She has no family, so no one reported her missing. Her job just thought she quit without notice. Final match is pending dental records and DNA from her apartment. What made you link the two?”

“Long story short, your sister made me delete her number, because it had hearts next to it. Then she wanted to know what she looked like. All I remember was red hair like your sister’s.” Seven fucking hells! That sounds even worse because he is saying it out loud to Sansa’s brother.

“You used heart emojis next to her name?!”

“She put her name into my personal cell phone last month at the gym. I never used it, which the records will show.”

“Wow, my little sister has the Hound on lockdown. Do I need to send a septon over?”

“Funny. No, just find the killer, before she wears my professionalism down.”

“You are already toast. You just don’t know it. By the way, we will have to pull your cell phone records, since you are now linked to the victim.”

“Great, just great. This case is seeping into my entire life.”

“Mine too brother. Tell Sans everyone sends their love, and give her a big hug and kiss for me.”

“Fuck me sideways. What are you doing to me Snow.”

“Got to go Clegane. Some action is coming in on a tail we have on a person of interest. I’ll keep the file updated, so you don’t have to talk with Sansa around.” He disconnects the call and Sandor is left with a crushing weight added to his shoulders.


	12. 3rd Degree Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hound emerges when he feels betrayed.

Sandor sets down his phone, now wondering what is going on, since he is out of the immediate loop. He hates being stuck in his apartment, out of the thick of things. However, the most important thing is that he keeps Sansa safe and secure. He sits down and turns back to his computer, to search for any new notes on the victim.

As he is lost looking through the file, Sansa emerges after showering and getting dressed. She is wearing her usual choice of pastel colored leggings, but instead of an oversized shirt or one of his shirts, she is wearing a fitted tank top. He is assaulted with the outline of every asset she has, and he has no business seeing.

“Girl what are you wearing?”

“The same thing I wear every day, unless I’m at work; leggings and a top.”

“Usually, your tops are longer and fluffier.”

“Well, I would have to do laundry. I only have tank tops left. That’s mostly what Ygritte brought.”

“Wear one of mine. You’re going to freeze half naked like that.”

“I am not half naked. Give me the shirt you're wearing.”

“What? Why?”

“It will be warm already, and I like the color.” He rolls his eyes and pulls the shirt off and throws it to her. He is now bare-chested and gets up to get another shirt from his bedroom. Before he gets there, there is a knock at the door. He sends the little bird back to his room to hide. He pulls out his service revolver and goes to the door and looks out the peephole. It is Brienne fucking Tarth. Why in the seven hells would she come without calling first? That is the point of laying low; no contact.

“Are you alone?”

“No. Jaime is also here.” She steps aside and Jaime’s green eye pops into the peep hole. Sandor sighs and makes sure Sansa is still tucked away. He takes the chain off the door and unlocks both locks.

“Come in, what are you guys doing here?”

“Where are Alayne and your shirt?”

“They are both in my bedroom hiding.”

Jaime and Brienne look at each other, then him. “Is that so? May we see her?”

“Sure come in first, so I can lock the door.” Sandor steps aside and ushers them in, being sure to lock all the locks before he deals with their requests. “Little bird, we have guests. It’s okay to come out.” They all wait for her to emerge. She comes out still carrying his shirt, clutch to her chest. “It’s just Officers Tarth and Lannister. They wanted to see you.” He passes her in the hallway as he goes to get a shirt, and she stops to put his borrowed shirt on properly.

“Hi, is something wrong?” Jaime follows Sandor toward the bedroom. He passes the guest bedroom first and sees that the bed is made. When he gets to Sandor’s bedroom, he leans against the door. He takes in the also made bed as Sandor looking for a shirt. Jaime steps in and closes the door.

“Clegane, what’s going on here? You’re both half dressed.”

“You saw what she was wearing. So I was making her put on my shirt to cover up. You knocked as I was headed to get another one.”

“The Lord Commander wants to talk to you about Ros down at the station.”

“You guys know more than I do.”

“He told me you would say that, and to tell you it was not a request, but an order.”

He utters through clinched teeth, “The fuck. Who’s going to watch the-“

“Little bird?”

“Fuck you Jaime. I was going to say ‘girl’.”

“I also need you to bring your cell phones and computer.”

“What are they trying to do to me?”

“Clear you. I need your gun too. You can keep your badge.”

“Bugger me.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simultaneously, while Jaime is with Sandor, Brienne talks to Sansa. “We are just checking to see how things are going. Why didn’t you have your shirt on?”

“This is my shirt. Sandor-the Captain didn’t think it was appropriate. So he gave me the shirt off his back and was going to get another one, when you knocked.”

“How have you liked it here?”

“I feel safe here.”

“Good. I am going to stay here for a while and keep you company.”

“Oh, is something wrong?”

“No, the Captain just has to go to the station for a meeting.”

“He didn’t tell me about it?”

“It just came up. That’s why I’m here to stay with you.”

“He won’t be gone long will he?”

“No. He won’t be long,” Brienne tells her.

Sandor comes out of the room, followed by Jaime. “Sansa, Brienne is going to watch you while I take Stranger in for a checkup." He puts on his shoes and coat, then puts on Stranger’s leash and grabs his phones and computers. He walks out with just a, “Lock the door,” in his wake.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sandor drops off Stranger with the K9 vet on duty at the station, and follows Jaime to their floor and is placed in an interrogation room, seated on the wrong side of the table, the perp side.

Lord Commander Selmy comes in followed by Jon Snow. They close the door and stand at the other side of the table.

“Clegane, sorry to bring you in like this, but it is procedure. You had a connection with a murder victim and we need to explore it,” Selmy says matter-of-factly.

“What do you want to know? I gave you all I have. I never saw her before or after meeting her at the gym that once.”

“Any other redheads in your phone that we need to follow up with?”

“What?”

“Redheads like Alayne or Ros.”

“What are you accusing me of? I did not kill that woman. I never met ‘Alayne Stone’, before I was sent to her house Saturday.”

“Would you mind taking a lie detector test?”

“I have nothing to hide. Bring it the fuck on,” Sandor seethes out.

“Captain, I understand your anger. We can put the matter to bed today and it will be like it never happened.”

“For you, not for me.” Sandor says more to himself than anyone else.

Selmy nods his head once in understanding. “I will go get it set up. Do you want a union rep. present?”

“Fuck no. I don’t have time for that. Just get me out of here.”

Selmy leaves and shuts the door behind him. Sandor mumbles insults under his breath. Then he is caught by surprise by Jon sitting in front. He narrows his eyes at Snow and asks, “So you think I am stalking your sister?”

Jon reaches under the table to access the switch that criminal lawyers use to turn off the room’s audio system, to talk privately to their clients.

“I know you didn’t, but they need to know it and move on.”

“How are you so sure, when people who I’ve worked with for almost ten name days think I kill redheads.”

“I have access to surveillance that no one here does. It’s a Northron thing.”

“Like warging? I now have to keep Lady from following me in the bathroom when I shower.” Sandor shakes his head at that.

“We have greenseers in the North.”

“And grumpkins, snarks and ice spiders.” Sandor shakes his head in disbelief.

“At the Nights Watch we have greenseers. We just don’t talk about it, and if you say I talked about it, I’ll deny it.

“No shit.”

“I have my own personal greenseer that even the Watch does not know about.”

“And this person knows I’m not the Mockingbird?”

“It doesn’t exactly work like that. It is all interpretation. But they see you in Sansa’s life it the distance future.”

“This case can’t go unsolved that long.” He laments.

“No it can’t. We are throwing too many resources at this.”

“Then how am I still in Sansa’s life in the distant future?”

“I better turn the audio back on. Selmy will be back any second.”

Less than a minute later Selmy walks into the room. Sandor looks at Jon suspiciously. Jon just shrugs.

“Captain Clegane, we have the test set up. Follow me.” He stands up and pushes the chair back hard, and it falls over. They head down the hall to a room at the end of the hall, and he steps in. Selmy and Jon stay outside the room and shut the door.

The room is overly small to make the subjects uncomfortable, and too distracted to successfully cheat the lie detector. Ironically the tester, a Varys tells him to get comfortable. Sandor sits on a small, hard, wooden seat. Varys asks his permission to attach the chest straps to Sandor. He nods his approval. Varys then puts on a blood pressure cuff and the finger bands. The bald man gets on his computer and starts punching in data.

“How are you feeling Captain Clegane?” the man says in an overly concerned, overly silky voice.

“Pissed as fuck.”

“Try to relax. For the next series of questions, only answer ‘Yes’ or ‘No’. Is your first name Sandor?”

“Yes.”

“Are you married?”

“Hells no.” Varys smiles slightly at the vehemence of that.

“Are you attracted to redheads.”

“No.”

“Do you have a hair color preference?”

“No.”

“Did you know a Sansa Stark?”

“Yes.”

“Did you know Sansa Stark prior to Saturday?”

“No.”

“Do you know a woman named Ros or Roslin?

“What do you mean by know?”

“Only ‘Yes’ or ‘No’ Captain. I will rephrase. Have you met a lady named Ros?”

“Yes.”

“Did she have brown hair?”

“No.”

“Did she have red hair?”

“Yes.”

“Did you meet her in a coffee shop?”

“No.” “Did you meet her in a gym?”

“Yes.”

“Did you see her more than once.”

“No.”

“Did you kill Ros?”

“No.”

“Are you stalking Sansa Stark?”

“No.”

“That should do it Captain. I will disconnect you.” Sandor rips the wires off his finger and chest, before the bald sweaty man can touch him again. He disconnects the leads from his chest and stands as he is removing the BP cuff, knocking over yet another chair in the process. He rips the door open and finds Selmy and Snow still waiting there. Lord Commander Selmy tells Sandor to go to his office. They will be there shortly with the results. The Hound heads there without a word or glance at anyone. Both Snow and Selmy step into the small room with Varys, and shut the door.

Sandor gets to the office. His day gets even better. He finds Jaime fucking Lannister waiting in there. It makes since to have someone watch him until they get the results; but if he truly wanted to get out of the station, they would need a military tank to stop him.

He sits and drops his head in his hands, ready to scream. At least the arse has enough sense to leave him be. After a short wait, Lord Commander Selmy, Special Agent Snow and Varys, Sandor wonders if that is his first or last name, come into the office and close the door. Selmy takes his seat behind the desk.

“Well, Captain Clegane, I am sorry we had to put you through this, but it is standard procedure.”

“Am I free to go?”

“Don’t you want to know the results of the test.”

“I know what I did and didn’t do. I don’t need a gods damned test to know I told the truth.”

“Understood. You were deceptive on one question however, ‘Are you attracted to redheads?’ Selmy reads from the result print out.

“The fuck I am. Redheads are now the bane of my existence. I am being strangled by silky red strands of hair. Get someone else to finish this shit job.” He takes his badge out of his pocket, and puts it on the desk. He stands to leave.

“Captain, you cannot walk out in the middle of this. What about your city, your Kingsguards, your duty?”

“Fuck the city, fuck the Kingsguards, fuck-“

“Clegane my sister is depending on you.”

“You can keep her just as safe as me, crow.”

“No, I can’t.” Sandor gives him an accessing look. He sees no lie in the man’s words, but he is beyond pissed about being thought to be in league with a serial killer of helpless women. That would be something Gregor could do, not him. His pride is still wounded, despite not being a proud man.

“Clegane, if you don’t take your badge back, Stranger gets reassigned to Trant.” He glares at the man, who had already wounded him to his core, and now openly threatens to take his heart from him. They will have to wrestle his dog from his cold dead hands; and he refuses to die. From his impressive height, he stares down at Lord Commander Selmy, then Commander Lannister, then back. He picks up the fucking badge and puts it back in his pocket.

“Give me my gun, my phones, my computer, and MY fucking dog. I am not making any promises after this case is over, except that Stranger is mine.” Sandor walks out and leaves the door wide open in his wake.

“Lannister give him his things and smooth this over.”

“I am exactly the wrong person to smooth over anything dealing with Clegane; unless I let him punch me in the face.”

“I’ll do it. He has no reason to want to punch me. Where are his things?” Jon offers since it is his sister at stake.

Jaime grabs the gun, computer and cell phones from a small table in the corner and hands them to Jon. The Lord Commander looks out the door to see where Sandor has gone, and suggests that maybe they should not mention they cloned all his electronics. There is no need to bring out ‘The Hound’, as all his coworkers call his darker moods.

Jon grabs everything and adds, “If he asks, I have to tell him. I need him to trust me, so that he keeps my sister safe.”


	13. New Attitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor makes a new plan, after a talk with Jon.

When Jon finds Sandor, he is at the back corner of the floor, seated at his desk rifling through his desk drawers. Jon confesses to the man, "I was using your desk, while you’re out."

"As soon as I get my stuff, you can have it." Sandor continues to shift through the drawers and places a scant few items on the desk. A few things he tosses in the circular file. Jon sits Sandor's computer and cell phones on the desk. He reaches in his jacket pocket and pulls out Sandor's gun and hands it to him. Sandor puts it in his belt holster. Jon pulls an empty seat up to the side of the desk.

"I know how you feel," Jon sympathizes.

"Unlikely that."

"At the Wall a group of men fought change. Wanted to keep the old ways. They stabbed me. I was clinically dead, before Dr. Melisandre Asshai brought me back from the brink. I needed massive amounts of blood, transfused through a warmer. Ironically, it was being left out in the cold to die that helped keep me alive. So, I do feel your pain. At least Selmy was just following the book, not singling you out over some personal bull shite." Sandor just looks at him, processing what the man had just disclosed. Why hadn't Sansa mentioned this about her brother. Can she share his bed and not trust him, or was it too painful to talk about?

"Fuck me sideways!"

"I was shived in the side. So, ya-fucked sideways. Lost part of my liver."

"What happened to those rats?"

"They were convicted and executed for treason against the Watch."

"Your sister never mentioned it."

"My sister is very repressed and still dreams of knights and fair maidens. We all just got used to never letting her see how ugly things really are. Everything very surface."

"The world is awful. You should be honest with her."

"She's yours now. Feel free to use your discretion to educate her." Sandor gives him a raised eyebrow. "Do you need a ride home, since you came in with Lannister?"

"It's not far. I'll walk. Stranger needs some exercise, before he becomes as fluffy as his girlfriend."

"You can use my messenger bag for you things. It's there in the corner. It’s empty."

"Thanks." Sandor leans over to grab it and slides his computer and cell phones in. He adds the few items from his desk he wants to keep, including his framed photo of Stranger, the horse version. "I better go. The little bird gets fussy if I'm gone too long."

"You best be going then." Sandor stands and leaves. Jon takes over his seat and starts to update the files with today's events.

For a very large man, most immediately under a third degree interrogation treatment by the brass, he moves through the floor unseen. Everyone made themselves scarce to avoid The Hound. He doesn't even wait for the elevator. He takes the stairs at a run. He goes straight to the kennels to meet with the vet, to go over Stranger's exam.

"Your beast is in perfect health. His blood work just came back as normal, heart and lungs excellent, eyes clear and alert. I did clean his teeth and clipped his nails. He hates me, but he only growled his disapproval."

"Excellent, thanks." The doctor goes to free Stranger from his kennel. The dog enthusiastically greets Sandor; happy to leave this place, where he too often gets shots and foul tasting things, hidden inside his yummies. Sandor strokes Stranger's head and puts his forehead to his best friend’s. He takes a deep breath to center himself. He grabs Stranger's leash, and they heads out for the twenty minute walk back home.

He makes two stops along the way. He first gets 500 golden dragons notes from an ATM. Then he buys two burner phones and dark brown hair dye from a random bodega.

He digs in the bag to get his personal cell phone, and finds that he still has some of Jon's paperwork in the bag. Jon said it was empty. Didn’t he? He pulls it out, wondering if it is vital enough that he should turn around to take it back, or just scan and email it to him when he gets home. He takes a quick look at it to determine what to do. ‘The Robin is a Mockingbird. The old Hawk was cuckolded; and a fox may be in this hen house. Take the little bird from your cage and fly to where even we Ghosts don't know of your nest. Check in with the number on the back in a few days.' He flips the paper over and sees a phone number. He hates this code shite. Just tell him straight and true. He puts the paper back in, and finds his phone.

He copies a few phone numbers from his personal cell phone, into his new burner phone. He doesn't need any numbers from his work phone. The contacts there could be compromised. He stores the number from each burner into the other. As he walks Stranger stops along the way, relieving himself and marking trees. When he finally gets back home, he knocks on the door, since the chain should be on it.

He hears someone on the other side. “It’s just me. Open the door,” he rasps.

Brienne checks the peep hole before she unlocks the door. She looks in the hallway, “Where Jaime?” He walks in and unleashes Stranger.

“Station. I walked. Needed to clear my head, and Stranger needed exercise.”

“I guess I could walk back.”

“Take the patrol car stationed in the front, the one in the back will still be on guard. I can keep an eye on the front from the windows until it returns. It will be quicker and Jaime can keep working on whatever other leads came in this morning, now that I’ve been ruled out. Where’s Alyane?”

“Hiding in your room.” She gives him the side eye.

“What?” The other room doesn’t have a TV, and maybe she likes her privacy.”

“Fine Clegane. I’ll head out so she can stop hiding from me.” Brienne heads back to the couch to get her coat and bag. Stranger goes to the bedroom door to announce his presence to his ladies. Both come bounding out to greet their other halves.

“What took you so long?” Sansa spits out, before she realizes Officer Tarth is still there. “Oh, I'm sorry.” She stops before she reaches Sandor.

“I walked back to exercise Stranger. I’m here now.” She smiles up at him, and Brienne has the confirmation that she needs to feel confident that the girl indeed feels safe with Clegane. She then becomes very uncomfortable, when she realizes she is intruding on them. She walks out with a quiet ‘Lock the door behind me’, and pulls the door closed.

As soon as the door is closed, Sansa closes the gap between them, and hugs Sandor. That would be strange enough given he was only gone for just over three hours. What is even stranger is that he needed that hug. He even returns the hug, and cups the back of her head in his large right hand. This case is making him soft. He lowers his head so that he lips are closer to her. Sansa can feel his breath on the side of her face. She thinks he was going to kiss her, but he whispers in her ear, “Little bird, pack all your things. We are heading out for a trip.” Despite being unkissed, the intimacy of him whispering into her ear makes her spine tingle. She can feel her face blush, and her head spins. She holds onto him a little tighter, until she can get her bearings.

She peeps out, “Where-“, he places his finger over her flushed lips.

He leans down again to whisper in her ear, “Somewhere less crowded. Go.” She releases her hold on him and does as she is bid. She grabs a plastic shopping bag for her dirty clothes, which need to be washed soon, before she either has to go naked in a few days, or at a minimum, wear some of the more suggestive clothes that Ygritte packed. She will also try to grab more of his shirts, when he is busy doing something else.

She is packed within ten minutes, since all her things are in two locations, the guest bedroom and guest bathroom. She is moving them to the living room when she sees Sandor is still in his bedroom. “Leave those things at the front door, and put the leashes on the dogs for me. Grab some bottled water.” The little bird flits on her way.

She returns a few minutes later with a question. “What about dog food and the dog bed?”

“Sure. Here is Stranger’s bag. Fill it.” He hands her the K9 bag from his gathered things.

She grabs it, and since he is still in his bedroom, she simply asks for what she wanted, “Could I borrow some of your tee-shirts. I need something to sleep in.”

He gives her a quick look and a quicker, “Sure, little bird. Can I see your phone?”

She blushes and turns around to pulls it out of her bra, and hands it to him with a shrug of her shoulders. “No pockets.” As a man, Sandor’s clothes always have at least one pocket. These are things he never thought about, until he lived with this woman. He drops her phone to his bed.

Finally done packing, he drops his two old cell phones and work computer on the bed. He grabs his personal laptop and slides it into the bag. He turns his TV on a 24 hour cable channel, and then leaves a table light on in the little bird’s room. Then he comes back for his bags and heads to the living room, making sure the kitchen light is on. He sets his load down to put on his hat and coat. After Sansa puts on her hoodie, he hands her the new cell phone. She looks at him, but he shakes his head and whispers ‘Not now’. She drops the phone in her pocket. He looks at the load at the door and sighs at having to make two trips, when time is of the essence. The little bird sees him accessing the situation, and she starts to strap bags over her shoulders. She uses the dog bed to hold her bag of games. “I can handle my things. Well, most of them anyway.”

He whispers, “One trip it is then. Sure you have everything.”

“Yep.”

He opens the door, “Stranger, Lady, want to go for a walk?” Both dogs run towards the elevator. They step into the hallway with their load, and he double locks the door. They catch up to the dogs at the elevator, loaded down with their possession. Sansa uses her elbow to call the elevator. Luckily, when it comes, no one else is on it. They head down to the garage. Instead of taking the marked K-9 car, or his personal car, he heads to a black, extended cab pickup truck.

“Whose truck it this?”

“Mine.”

“You have three vehicles?”

“The marked car doesn’t count. Let’s just loaded up and get out of here, before the detail comes back from dropping off Brienne.” Sandor opens the back cab door to let the dogs in. Sansa puts her bags down, so that she could sort them. Sandor interrupts her, “We can arrange them when we stop along the way. Just throw everything in the cargo. Put something heavy on the dog bed, so it doesn’t fly out.” She does so, while he puts his things in. He comes around to help her up into the main cab, because it is an exceptionally tall truck.

Once they are all settled, he puts on his seat belt and starts the engine. “Scoot down little bird, until I tell you the coast is clear.” She gets down into the oversized floorboard. She looks around at how clean it is as she sits on the floor. He heads out the front gate of the garage. The officer has not made it back, so everyone will think they are still held up in his apartment.

While Sansa is sitting on the floor, she sees some brightly colored under her seat. It looks like hot pink lace. Sandor strikes her as more of the leather type, so her curiosity does her in. She pulls out the lace and it turns out to be a dainty pair of panties, though a size or two sizes larger than she wears. “What’s this?!” Holding out the offending item.

“What? And stay down.”

“This.” She tosses the hot pink abomination into his lap.”

“Why did you do that? They certainly aren’t mine.”

“Well, they aren’t mine.”

“Since you’ve never been in this truck, obviously they’re not yours.”

“Whose are they then?”

“I don’t know. I don’t drive this truck often. Only when I’m getting out of town, like now.”

“Well, hum, I’m here in your truck, and my panties have not magically fallen off and slide under the front seat. Underwear just don’t work that way. Who were you in the truck with last?”

“What difference does it make?”

“It doesn’t. Can I get up now?” He looks down and sees her pretty little face scrunched up in irritation as she digs through her purse.

“Not yet.” He slides the pink panties in the door well. A minute later he can hear Stranger’s and Lady’s mock growls, as if they are playing at tug-of-war. He looks in the rear view mirror to confirm his fears. Now he knows he will be picking shreds of spit encrusted pink fabric off of the back seat and floor.

Sansa looks at him, “What are the dogs doing?”

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

She tries to edge up, but Sandor puts a hand on her shoulder to ease her back down in the well. She shifts to door to look through the gap between the seat and the door. She can see flashes of fur and the dogs at play, but with what. She didn’t have a chance to pull a dog toy out when Sandor had her throw everything into the cargo of the pickup. She has her suspicions and looks to Sandor. “Do the dogs have those diseased panties?”

“Mayhaps. And they are not diseased.” He refuses to look at her, but peaks in the rear view mirror again.

“You don’t know that for sure. We won’t know until we don’t get greyscale, and the dogs tongues don’t fall out.”

“The dogs lick their own arses. They’ll be fine. And she didn’t have any diseases.”

“Oh, so now you know who they belong to.”

FUCK! Admit nothing. Admit nothing. Internal sigh, “Aye.”

“What-is-her-name?”

Sandor makes a couple of sharp turns, bouncing Sansa around a little, and pulls into an alley. He jumps out of the car and opens the back door to retrieve the offending shreds of panties from the two dogs, to shut the angry little bird up.

He orders the dogs to 'drop it', and spends a few minutes picking up the pieces. He wonders if women leave pieces of clothing behind on purpose to mark territory, and fuck you up with the next women. What is he thinking? Sansa is not the next woman. She is his protectee, his charge. He checks everywhere, even under the dogs and picks up every last piece of pink lace. He throws the offending pieces into the nearest dumpster, and gets back to the truck. Sansa hands him a wet wipe, which must be what she was digging from her purse. She looks slightly self-satisfied. He cleans his hands and throws that wipe in the same open dumpster.

“Can I get up now?”

“Yes, just pull your hood over that hair of yours.” He puts the truck in gear. “And put on your seat belt, before we get pulled over for something stupid. She does as she is bid, but folds herself into a position as far from him as possible. He makes sure to lock the doors, before she knocks it open.

After about thirty minutes, she asks the question he avoided earlier, and makes it even worse. “What was her name? Was she your girlfriend?”

He sighs before he forms his answer. “Her name doesn’t matter. She was just someone I dated a few times.”

“So you do recognize the panties.”

“Sort of, but I don’t know why they were under the seat.”

“I do, because you had sex in this truck. Probably on this seat.”

“No. I’ve never fuck anyone in my truck. She was draped over the outside of the door. She must have dropped them in the open window. Do we really have to talk about my sex life.”

“Well, we already exhausted mine on the first date-I mean day; the first day. Where are we going anyway?” Now SHE wants to change the subject.

“Somewhere where we have room to stretch our legs and the dogs can run. I won’t tell you, so we can prevent a Sarah Conner hotel room moment.”

“Which part, the call to her mother or the love scene?” She’s yanking his chain now. She should learn not to flash fresh meat in front of a hungry hound. He may take a bite.

"The call." What? Wait! Did he just imply that he didn't want to prevent the love scene? Abort, abort. "Pick a radio station little bird. We have a long ride."


	14. Riding Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sandor drives Sansa to what he hopes is safety, he is forced to open up to the little bird, since she keeps pecking at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delays in an update. I needed to go back and reread the entire story, which took some time; and I edited a lot of old spelling and continuity errors. Plus, I needed to remember what I had already written. I've read so many other Sansans, that I lose a lot of my details with time. 
> 
> This chapter is heavy in dialog.
> 
> For anyone still reading 'Broken Wings', I should have the next chapter finished in a couple of days.

Why the fuck did he let the little bird control the radio? Oh right, to get her away from 'pink panty-gate'. As his ears threaten to bleed from the bubble gum pop pouring from his console, he uses the controls on his steering wheel to mute the volume. This causes the little bird to train her narrowed eyes on him. "I was listening to that."

"And I can't listen to that another minute of that." Nodding his head towards the dashboard. "It's like someone is driving nails into my ears. Choose another station." He adds a 'Please' when she looks at him unsympathetically.

"You said I could pick."

"I didn't know you were going to find the one type of music that crushes my soul. Name your price to change the station."

"I think I asked you before, but what type of girls do you like?"

"I don't like girls."

"Oh, but the pink panties. Do you like boys?"

"Hells no. I like women. Hot blooded; know what they want; get it for themselves women."

"Was pink panties like that?

"Nope, that's why she's gone; with barely a trace."

"We've been on the road for three hours. Can you tell me were we're going?"

"The middle of nowhere. We'll stop to eat shortly. I will tell you that you'll get to meet Stranger."

She gives him the side-eye in confusion, then the understanding hits her. "The other Stranger. Can I ride him?"

"How about I get you a pretty white pony, that won't bite."

"Not biting would be good. Do your horse really bite?"

"Certainly does. An angry stallion could lift you by your hair and throw you."

"Shut up! Are you serious? We have horses at Winterfell, but none of them ever bit anyone, not even Arya."

"Aye, I got Stranger cheap because his first owner couldn't handle him; but he was too beautiful of a beast to put down. He and I came to a truce."

Sansa's able to sit quietly for exactly two minutes and twenty-four seconds, he timed it. Not that her endless talking bothers him now. He rather likes her voice. It reminds him of the little song birds that nested at his childhood home.

“What do you like to do when you go out?” Sansa continues.

“Dance, drink, eat a good steak. If it goes well, sweat up the sheets.”

“I like eating and drinking and dancing until I’m sweaty.”

“Good to know. We are about an hour away. I should walk the dogs, and we can get something to eat at a just ahead. It’ll be late when we get where we are gong. This way they won’t have to feed us.”

“Who are they?”

“The other Stranger for one, and his partner in crime Maiden.”

“You have two horses?”

“I have one, but there are several others stabled there.”

“Where going to a croft?”

“Sort of.”

“Who else will be there?”

“I let you ask me anything you want, and you ask things that will be self-evident in an hour. Suit yourself.”

“Oh, right. Can I start over?”

“Nope. We are going to a kennel that trains service dogs and K9s . Since horses are used for different therapies and police actions, we have horses to get the dogs used to interacting with them.”

“We? You own the kennel?”

“Your questions ran out little bird.” He unmutes the radio. Sansa's face is crestfallen. She hits one of his preset radio channels, since she doesn't wants him to find her annoying because or her choice of music. She sits back quietly, assessing her options to get to know him better. Her darkening mood is cut short when he pulls into a parking lot and puts the car in park.

Sansa volunteers to be helpful, “I can walk the dogs.”

“We can both walk them. Then you can choose the steakhouse or the IHOP for dinner.” Sansa LOVES the idea of light fluffy pancakes for dinner, but she knows that Sandor loves steak.

“Steakhouse.” They must have chicken there. She would be digesting steak until Tuesday of next week if she orders that. They both get out of the car and each puts a leash on their respective dogs. They walk on a grassy area meant for people traveling with their dogs, and use the provided supplies to curb their dogs and clean their hands.

“We'll keep the dogs in the truck bed and Stranger will guard your Lady.”

“Maybe Lady will guard your Stranger.” Sandor smirks at the thought and says, ‘Unlikely that,’ mostly to himself. Sandor opens the tailgate and tells Stranger ‘Up’. Where Stranger goes, so goes Lady. He closes the back and hooks the two leashes to a clamp in the back. He leads the little bird into the restaurant with his hand on the small of her back. When did he get this comfortable with Sansa.

“We better use the bathroom before the final leg. Nothing but hills and shrub brush until we get there.”

“I will not even ask where.”

“Smart little bird.” They go their separate ways and use their respective bathrooms. Sandor finishes first and wonders what takes women so long. As he is getting a table from the hostess desk, he spots an old acquaintance, of all the bad fucking luck. As he is about to ask to not be seated in that section, Sansa shows up. He points out the section furthest away.

Sansa sees that there are only small tables there. “Why don’t we sit in one of the booths over there? You’ll have more room to stretch out,” pointing to exactly where Sandor did not want to sit.

“Fine, just fine. A booth.” This is going to be a rough night.

The hostess walks them over to the section with booths and sets them down in the quiet corner, clearly meant for lovers. As ‘What the fuck?’ is passing through his mind, their waitress shows up with menus.

“Sandy your back? I am surprised you didn’t warn me.”

“It's Sandor. And I’m working. When did you start working here?”

“Last month. You were right. I needed to be more independent from my family.”

Sansa offering her hand, “Hello, I’m San-“

Sandor interrupts, “Alayne Stone, this is Amerei Frey.”

“Frey? I know that name.” Sansa is shocked by not only knowing the family name, but of hearing of the reputation of this girl. She was caught with three of her family’s staff members at the same time, and they were not playing Twister. The rumor is they disowned her.

“Well, I know this man. And if I had known he was into redheads, I would have dyed my hair,” the waitress adds in a flirty manner.

“She’s a friend, and we’re starving.”

“I do remember how big your appetites are. I am more than happy to satisfy them.” Sandor sees Sansa’s face blanch and wishes she had gone for the sickeningly sweet pancakes next door. “I’ll have the sirloin, medium rare, a loaded baked potato and grilled asparagus.” He looks to Sansa, “Little bird, see anything you like.”

“Yes, I do.” She looks up at him and licks her lips. His good eyebrow goes up. “Oh, you mean from the menu. I’ll take the roasted chicken and mixed greens. I’d also like some lemonade and Sandor will have a Dornish red.”

“Just water. I’m driving.”

“Then I’ll have his Dornish red and my lemonade.” Sandor gives her a suspicious look.

“I’ll get your orders to the kitchen.” The girl turns and leaves, but gives Sandor’s shoulder a squeeze as she passes by.

“So that’s pink panties.”

“Might be, could be.” He looks out the window, “Fuck. As big as Westeros is-” He just shakes his head.

“She has a certain pinched face charm. Her boobs are quite large. It’s a wonder she doesn’t tip forward. Are they real?”

“Does it matter?”

“Apparently, not to you.” She sits back in the booth, with her arms folded, and now it’s her turn to look out the window.

“What? Do you want me to ask her if they're real?”

“No. Whatever.”

The food arrives quickly and it is surprisingly good. Miss Four Way of the Floatation Devises is very attentive, especially to Sandor and he seems to have a larger helping of food than anyone else in the steakhouse.

After finishing most of her food, and giving the chicken leg to Sandor, Sansa asks him, “Are you going to see her while you’re here?”

“No.”

“Do you want to?”

“Not really. You have to realize men and woman are just different when it comes to that. It’s a function men need to indulge in sometimes, but we don’t get wrapped up in the same emotions into it as women, until it’s the right person.”

“How will you know?”

“I wish I knew little bird. We shouldn’t be talking about this.”

“Why? It was a good talk.”

“We best get back on the road. I’ll get the check.” Rather than waiting for the Frey girl to bring him the check, he goes to her. He slips her some cash, and they exchange a few words and Sandor gives her shoulder a squeeze. Sansa really wishes she could read lips. Sandor returns and he offers her his hand to help her get up from the booth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it seems odd that they run into who they run into, but I once had a friend from Indiana run into one of her friends from Indiana, in Mexico City.
> 
> Last year I called my client, who lives in Iowa, to see if he was willing to rent his furnished Chicago condo to another client coming from India for the summer. Weeks later the India client also called him to see if he could rent the same unit. Their mother's live across the street from each other in India.
> 
> As a kid I found out friends I played with, whose grandmother lived next door to me, lived next door to my grandmother one city over. What are the chances? Does this happen to other people too?
> 
> Sometimes you talk things into existence. I was once telling a friend about a wrong way driver I witnesses on Clark Street in Chicago. A police on foot had to chase him down. Just as I finished the story, a wrong way driver was headed towards us after making a right turn on a one way street going the wrong way. Downtown Chicago has a lot of 4 and 5 lane one way streets, so it happens, but the timing was a little strange.
> 
> In Sandor's case one thing he never wanted the little bird to know keeps hitting him in the face.


End file.
